Festival of Dragons
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Pyrrha would be lying if she said she never dreamed of having a family with Jaune. She just didn't expect to be parenting a dragon-girl with him while at Beacon and with an old legend forcing him to find a bride by month's end to avoid the end of the world!
1. Dragon Daughter

'T-today you w-will gather wild eggs for the F-festival of Dragons." The shy Prof. Peach stated as she gave everyone a small basket.

The Festival of Dragons happened during the full moon on the tenth month of the year, and was a holiday to celebrate the day some brave heroes disguised themselves to defeat an evil dragon by sneaking on its lair. After that they grabbed the treasure the dragon hoarded and gave it to the people, so the festival combined costumes and the giving of candy. Suffice to say it was the favorite holiday for many of the students. Especially for one Ruby Rose and one Nora Valkyrie.

"I can't wait for the festival! I'll get so many cookies!"

"And Renny and I will dress up as sloths!"

"Let's get some eggs first, Nora." Ren said and the energetic girl grabbed his hand and disappeared inside the forest.

One by one the teens paired with their partners and disappeared inside the forest. The last ones to go were Jaune and Pyrrha. The girl observed his back as they walked mostly in the opposite direction from the rest of the students. She smiled a little, reminding herself that just a few days before he defeated an Ursa Major alone, without her interference, proof that their training was rewarding their persistence. And then he defeated a few Beowulfs and a small Nevermore during the Breach. Sure, he still had the lowest body count of his team and team RWBY, yet he was now a true Huntsman… in training, but to her it was more than enough reward to see how happy he was after that, and while she fully expected him to have an inflated ego, he just thanked her for everything.

That was more than enough to make her heart beat faster and for her to almost confess her feelings on spot, if the bullhead was not filled with her friends. And she lamented her cowardice. How could she, four times champion, face a horde of Grimm hellbent in killing everything in their sight not hesitate in fighting but telling to the person most important to her the feelings made her weak on her knees.

And Jaune gave all signs he cared for her, especially after wearing a dress at the dance. He would never, ever receive her confession and do anything that could hurt her feelings. Yet if he said he didn't felt the same, she feared she would break down. She wanted true, honest feelings, not pity and while Jaune would never betray her feelings, he also was too nice to just be blunt. She would rather have a rejection outright than see him trying to make them work just to say to her he didn't loved her in the end.

The thought almost made her cry.

Her mother said to her to never be the one making the move, an outdated concept that was too ingrained in her mind. Meanwhile Jaune was too oblivious about what Pyrrha thought were obvious signs of affection. Yang said to her to just say it already, but her fears, the old concept about dating her mother ingrained in her, all made her not take that one step.

"OK, here we are. Look at the base of the bushes with thorns, wild birds likes to nestle their eggs under then, but be careful to not hurt yourself." He stated with a smile and she nodded.

Having grown up in a small town close to relatively safe woods made the boy skilled in that kind of thing, even if he had his unfair amount of allergies. Pyrrha, with her city background and all her 'free' time filled with combat training didn't have as much experience. So she wasn't exactly surprised when she found a few eggs under the second bush she checked.

But her attention was all focused on her crush. She looked around, making sure they were alone. She approached him and saw his basket was already filling up and crouched by his side, seeing how easily his hands got inside the nests to get the eggs without getting hurt by the thorns. After he put the eggs on his basket he noticed Pyrrha and stared at her emerald eyes, giving her a sheepishly smile.

"S-something w-wrong?" He asked, not used with his beautiful partner's face so close. Yes, he could be dense, but he wasn't blind as how beautiful Pyrrha was.

"Nothing, just admiring your skill." She said a half truth. She was also admiring his face.

"Ah. Just something you get to learn when most kids your age don't actually want to be around you…" He admitted sadly and she almost put him on a hug, but instead just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Eh, the past is the past, I have you now."

"J-Jaune…" She cursed him for saying such things without a care in the world, and yet those always made her becoming more trapped in her love for him. He, of course, didn't notice her pink cheeks, or that they become red as her red as he kept staring at her emerald eyes. "Jaune?"

"Something is different about you… It's not makeup… No new accessories… New shampoo?" He asked, and she nodded shyly. "Ah, I like this new one more. Wild berries?"

"Pomegranate, actually. Direct from Mistral." She confessed, blushing madly and cursing how he could notice THAT but not her feelings.

"You really should keep using this one. By the way… I was thinking… Do you wanna come to the Festival with me?" She would have dropped anything she was carrying with her, but she just stared at him. He asked her to be his d-d-d-d… "If no one else invited you already this time. I don't want you to go alone like at the dance, and I think we can have fun together."

"I'd love to go with you." She said with a big smile. She didn't care if he was asking her as a friend, but she wouldn't make the foolish mistake of saying anything else.

"Uh, first time I ask a girl and she says yes on the spot. You really are the best, Pyr." He said and she nodded, a bit sad he made it sound it was just a friend's thing. "My sisters are sending me a costume, so once I get it how about we try to find one for you that matches?"

"That would be grand." She said, trying to not jump in happiness like Ruby or Nora would.

"Perfect. Now, let's fill your basket and go back." She said as he got up, and offered his hands to help her up to. His touch was gently and caring, and had a strength Pyrrha never got used to, yet she appreciated greatly. They walked around for a few more minutes and soon they both filled their baskets.

As they walked back side by side, he commented about his past Festivals, telling of costumes, pranks, almost dying of all the sugar, and she laughed, partly to hide the fact she had no stories of her own, spending all those special day either doing promotional stunts or training. She valued those stories more than Jaune could imagine.

So focused on her partner as she was, Pyrrha got surprised when they stopped and Jaune stared at a pile of flat rocks layered under a tree. He approached it and started slowly removing the slabs of stone, while Pyrrha watched over his shoulder. Soon he grabbed what looked like a giant stone with a pill-like form, almost completely white except for some light grey stripes.

"It's a stone." She affirmed, and Jaune answered by giving it to her. It was… heavy, but not heavy enough to be a stone. "Hollow?"

"I think so. Maybe it is a geode, and when we open it, it will be a beautiful decoration for our dorm. So, should we take it with us?" he asked, and she examined the rock. If it had beautiful crystals inside, she saw no reason not to.

"Sure, Nora will love to crack it open."

"I think we will not do that on our room then. Last time she tried to crack open something Prof. Goodwitch was less than pleased." The good woman was furious and just didn't put them all in detention forever because the event revealed some students had hacked the surveillance cameras. "Here, I'll carry the stone, you carry my eggs… let's not ever say this again."

She laughed heartily but took his… basket and they returned to the meeting point.

…

"WOW THAT IS ONE BIG EGG!" Nora said as she and Ren were the last to come back. Jaune and Pyrrha actually finished first and were already graded, so they just sat under a tree and talked with the rock between them before their friends arrived.

"I think it's just a rock, Nora." Ren said, but Nora grabbed it and tossed it around.

"Nope, too light. It is an egg."

"We think it's a geode, Nora." Jaune explained.

"What is a geodude?"

"Geode, a hollow rock with crystals inside. I'm surprised you know about this, Arc." Weiss stated, and they weren't sure if that was praise or not.

"Anyway, we will let you crack it open tomorrow. And in a safe environment." Jaune stated, and Nora looked disappointed as Jaune took the rock back.

"Can we be there for when she open it?" Ruby asked with a pout, and Jaune laughed a little.

"Of course, little one." He said jokingly, but Ruby puffed her cheeks and showed him her tongue, making everyone laugh. That was when Jaune felt an impact on the back of his head, and as he touched noticed it was an egg. "Wow, so creative Cardin."

"Come on, I heard eggs were good for your hair." The tall boy said as he laughed with his team.

"Sadly this won't be good for your grades. Weiss, enlighten me, what is Cardin's average grade?" Jaune asked the heiress. He dropped the 'snow angel' thing after the dance, what she AND Pyrrha appreciated greatly, and their relationship was improving.

"C-minus, while even you have a B average." The heiress answered. She and Jaune were in friendly terms so she actually enjoyed helping him, and she, as pretty much everyone else, disliked Cardin's attitude.

"What, because of a little egg?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. You were supposed to bring the eggs back so we could incubate them, not destroy it. That is an F AND a visit to Ms. Goodwitch's office. AM I CLEAR?" Prof. Peach growled. The small Faunus teacher was usually calm and shy, but when angered, her tiger features allowed her to be quite intimidating.

"Yes, professor." Cardin answered. He wasn't THAT stupid after all.

…

"So, where can we open it?" Nora asked as they all prepared to sleep.

"I think the forge would be the best place. It has all kind of tools we can use. Besides, I promised Ruby half of it. It would make a nice friendship gift between our teams." Jaune said as he finished drying his hair with a towel. He grabbed the stone and put it under his bed, where it barely fitted.

"Cool! I hope its pink inside, I love pink!" Nora said as she jumped on her bed. "Or maybe purple! Or blue! Or…"

"Nora, let's go to sleep before Ms. Goodwitch comes here to remind us about the curfew." Ren sad and Nora left a sad sigh before just dropping her head on the pillow and sleeping immediately. Nobody knew how she did that.

"Ren, my brother of a different mother, what will happen during the Festival when Nora is shitfaced with candy?" Jaune asked, and Ren just stared at his eyes. The blonde boy could only see despair. "We'll help you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hope filled Ren's soul. Maybe this year he wouldn't ended up meddling with international spies or an old order trying to bring the apocalypse. The long haired boy was the next to hit the bed.

"Goodnight, Pyr. Tomorrow we talk about the costumes." Jaune whispered as he fixed himself on his bed. For reasons unknown (Nora), his bed was next to his partner.

"That would be lovely, Jaune. Sleep well."

…

"Jaune…" The boy pried his eyes open slowly, seeing two emerald orbs fixing on his.

"Pyr?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" It was true, and it involved a certain blonde boy in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes were shining under the faint moonlight coming from the windows, and he knew she cried a little. Usually he would never dream of doing that, but he just moved back a little and raised his duvet, allowing her in. Pyrrha quickly snuggled on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He answered and closed his eyes, the smell of pomegranate making him relax.

Under his bed, a rosy light pulsed.

…

Pyrrha couldn't remember the last time she felt so energized by sleep. It was like every single bit of worry was removed and she was recharged. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed a little as she saw Jaune's face so close to hers. The few sun rays shining on his face making his golden hair glow. She cupped his cheek with one hand and wondered if she should be so bold as to give him a kiss.

 _Might as well take the chance to give him my first kiss._

She moved to do it, her heart almost stopping.

Then she heard a loud growl like those of a wild creature.

She felt something was nested between her and Jaune and looked up the duvet.

Pyrrha had a hard time deciding if she should faint or not.

Atop them was a small girl, no more than ten years old, completely naked, curled like a small ball. She had incredible shiny platinum hair, as straight as white gold strings and a beautiful copper skin. But that wasn't her most distinctive features. She had three crystal-like horns that curved to the back of her head, a pair of white wings like those of a bat, but ending with rosy edges. Her hands and feet where covered in white scaled and had short claws. If she was a Faunus, Pyrrha never saw one like this.

Oh, and she was completely naked.

"Jaune…" She said in a whisper shaking him. His reaction was to hug her, tightly, and while in any other occasion that would be more than enough for Pyrrha to become a mumbling mess, now she had more pressing matters. "Jaune!"

"Five more minutes… Pyr? Wait… Sorry!" he said as he jumped back after seeing what was happening, falling in the ground with a loud thud. The dragon-girl stretched over the sound, revealing she also had a long, thin tail covered in white scales and ending in a blade-like rosy tip. Jaune finally noticed her. "Pyr, who's she?"

"I was hoping you would answer this one." The Spartan answered, cursing their weapons was stored in their lockers and they couldn't summon them here… Unless they wanted a sunroof and the wrath of Goodwitch. The girl rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, and if she wasn't completely naked, it would be incredible cute. She opened her big round eyes, one blue and another green, with vertical slit pupils. She blinked and yawned showing her canines where slightly longer and sharper than most people.

"Mommy, daddy?" She asked with a sweet voice, staring at Jaune and Pyrrha. The two teens stared at her and them at each other.

"Mommy/daddy?" They asked at the same time as Jaune approached and sat on his bed by Pyrrha's side.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She sang and jumped on them, hugging the duo with great strength and giggling. It was loud enough to wake up Nora.

"It's morning, it's MORNING, IT'S… MORNING! Time to crack the rock! Who's she? Why she is naked? Awww, it cracked already." She said as she stared the ground and saw the fragments, white outside and rosy inside. "Oh, but so pretty! Wait… IT WAS AN EGG! I KNEW IT!"

"Nora, stop screaming because you might…" Ren stood, saw Jaune and Pyrrha being hugged by a naked dragon-girl, Nora messing with egg shells, and decided it was too early for that shit, so he just got back to sleep.

"OK, let's calm down… Who are you?" Jaune asked the girl and she left the hug, sitting in a lotus position on the bed. Jaune thanked her hair and arms covered the most sensitive parts.

"Silly daddy, I'm your daughter! You and mommy hatched me!" She explained as if it was the most logical thing.

"We did?" Pyrrha asked, still not believing the girl was calling them their parents… and kind of liking it.

"Yep. I could feel the tender, honest love mommy and daddy have for each other and that helped me hatch!" She stated and Jaune and Pyrrha blushed and could stare at each other's face. "So, what's my name?"

"Your name?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah! It isn't the job of the parents to name their children?" She asked, and then gave the biggest puppy… kitten… dragon child eyes she could.

"Pyrrha, she's a girl, so how about you name her?"

"But… she is our oldest!"

"You two realize you aren't a married couple, right?" Nora asked as she petted the dragon-girl, and that made the two teens blush.

"W-w-ha-t a-about Tia?" Jaune suggested, remembering some old dragon name of legends.

"That sounds lovely. What do you say?" Pyrrha said eyeing the dragon-girl.

"Tia… I love it!" She jumped and hugged them, laughing happily. That was when someone furiously knocked on the door, and Before Jaune could stop her, Nora opened. An angry and still in her PJs' Weiss stood there.

"What is this ruckus so early in the morning?! Can't…" Weiss saw the scene currently unfolding and closed the door. Then knocked again and Nora opened. "What is this ruckus so early in the morning?! Can't…" Rinse, Repeat. "What is this ruckus so early in the morning?! Can't…"

"OH STOP IT! YES, THERE'S A NAKED DRAGON-GIRL ON THEIR BED! IT'S JAUNE AND PYRRHA'S BABY GIRL!" Nora finally ran out of patience and dragged Weiss inside. It didn't take long for the rest of team RWBY to enter.

"Who's she?"

"Why she's naked?"

"Why no one is clothing her?" Blake asked the most sensible question.

…

Tia happily sat on Jaune's lap as he combed her hair. Growing up with seven sisters allowed him to learn some tricks to calm young girls down. Pyrrha transformed an old shirt of his into a nice little dress, using some thin silk cords as a belt around Tia's waist. They all got the fragments of her egg together (with promises everyone would have a piece) and explained what happened. Ren was still in denial and pretending nothing was actually happening.

"An egg? It was actually an egg? An egg of a dragon-girl that believes Jaune and Pyrrha are her parents?" Weiss said with disbelief clear in her voice.

"That resumes it, yes." Jaune nodded, as he made some braids on Tia's hair.

"Birds tend to imprint in the first thing they see as their parents. Maybe that is the case here." Blake deadpanned, but her head already had so many situations that would be great in her next fanfiction. Except in hers there would be ninjas.

"So, is Tia really their child?"

"Yes! Daddy and mommy love birthed Tia!" The girl said with no small pride.

"My head hurts." Weiss stated simply.

"What you two plan to do?" Blake asked as her eyes followed the red tip of the little girl's tail and she fought her instincts to paw at it.

"Well, we can't just send her away. It wouldn't be fair to our little Tia." Jaune said already in a parental tone as he finished braiding her hair. "So I'll see what my family thinks."

"Jaune's right, this is not her fault. It was us who brought her here, maybe away from her real family." Pyrrha agreed, and Tia tugged her sleeve.

"But mommy, am I not your real daughter?" The eyes, the big teary eyes!

"Yes you are!" Pyrrha answered as she hugged the dragon-girl, and Tia spread her beautiful big wing enveloping the trio.

"Yeah!"

Knocks on the door and once again Nora was too fast to open it. Standing furiously outside was their favorite teacher, Glynda Goodwitch (actually, Jaune's favorite, but he would never say that aloud).

"What is all this fuzz about?" She saw Tia with her wings spread and was about to close the door but Nora didn't let her.

"We're NOT doing this joke again!"

…

Ozpin saw many things in his life. Beautiful things, horrible things, mysterious things. He learned long ago to expect the unexpected. But hearing Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos explaining how they found themselves in the parenthood club while a beautiful, cute dragon-girl sat in her recently christened 'auntie Glyn's lap (to Glynda's delight, but she would never say that aloud) was so far from unexpected and bordering the plans of a crazy old god trying to drive him insane. And he was the headmaster of an academy with people sporting animal ears and small girls firing death scythe-rifles around while fighting soulless monsters. He did the only reasonable thing he could.

He sipped his coffee.

"So, Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos, what do you plan to do right now?"

"Well, I think I should call home, tell my parents and sisters about this. Mica has books about everything, so I'm sure she will find some information, or maybe they will take Tia in and keep her safe." Jaune suggested.

"But daddy, I want to be with you and mommy!" Tia said and Jaune smiled at her.

"I know, sweetheart, but mom and dad have school to attend and monsters to fight and I'd rather have you with my own parents, safe from any danger."

"Mommy, tell dad to let me stay!" She begged, and Pyrrha couldn't resist her blue and green eyes.

"Maybe she could study with us? I mean, she is a grown girl already, not a baby."

"She's an unknown species with unknown abilities. I don't think it's as easy to take care of her as you two believe." Glynda chimed in.

"And there's the Festival coming, and I know your family take the festival seriously, Mr. Arc." Jaune groaned as of course the headmaster was right. His family was very dedicated to that one festival. "You can always count on Ms. Goodwitch to help rising your daughter."

"Headmaster!" Glynda chastised him, and Ozpin answered by sipping his coffee. That was the most entertaining event he had since he sent the students flying on Initiation day.

"Sir, I don't want to impose on Ms. Goodwitch. She already has too much to deal with." Glynda nodded and appreciated Jaune's concern. Beacon was understaffed and Ozpin, Oobleck and Port weren't exactly helpful.

"Auntie Glyn, does that mean I won't be able to play with you?" Tia asked innocently.

"Of course you will, darling. But remember I have certain responsibilities." Glynda explained in an unusual caring tone.

"So can I stay with daddy and mommy? I mean, you're great and all auntie Glyn, but they're my daddy and mommy." Tia explained and received a sweet smile from Glynda. Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing hard at the idea of raising a daughter together.

"I'll contact your family, Mr. Arc. I'm also going to find someone that might have some expertise in your situation. Meanwhile, I'm allowing Tia to be with you two at all times until further notice, as I believe you two as her guardians will keep her from harm and from harming someone else. And Mr. Arc, I expect you to not let this little event affect your grades. You have being improving and I hope you keep it up." Ozpin stated as a matter of fact. Jaune sighed and nodded, but Pyrrha was resetting her brain as trying to process the idea of her being a mother and having such strong link with the most important person in her whole life.

They all were taken from her thoughts when a loudly, beastly growl was heard, and they all turned to a blushing Tia.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." She said with her hands on her stomach. Jaune and Pyrrha smiled and got up, offering their hands to the girl, and Tia happily grabbed them.

"Can we go to the cafeteria to feed her?" Jaune asked, and Ozpin assented.

"I'll call you three if anything comes by." With that the happy family got out to feed the dragon-girl.

"Sir, is this wise?" Glynda asked as the door locked behind them.

"I believe this is for the best, Glynda."

"If I discover you're doing this for your own amusement again I'll be very displeased, sir." Glynda threatened. Ozpin sipped his coffee again.

"Of course not, Glynda." He was doing it for shitloads of amusement.

…

"OK, you eat your food; mom and dad will grab our breakfast and come back soon, OK?" Pyrrha said and Tia nodded as she stood before the biggest pile of bacon, sausages and eggs ever. As Jaune and Pyrrha walked away to grab their own food, she started eating happily and messily. Apparently the staff was informed of her presence… or was too scared to deny the girl food or approach her. The students all stared in surprise, but none had the courage to approach the small yet different girl. She sang as she ate with delight, while the rest of the students wondered who the hell she was and how she could eat so much.

"Hey, Cardin, look at this one!" Sky called his team leader as team CRDL apparently was too stupid to keep away from a dragon-girl and her food.

"What we have here? Man, those Faunus freaks got weirder every year!" Cardin said as he stared down Tia. The girl just ignored them and kept eating.

"And she is a kid? Hey freak, did your parents abandon you here?" Russell asked and finally got the attention of the little girl.

"No, daddy and mommy are getting food, and my aunties are probably preparing for class. They are talking about their costumes for the Festival." She explained as she gulped another egg. And yes, she thought Ren was a girl too.

"Animals like you shouldn't be left to walk around without a leash!" Cardin snarled but Tia tilted her head.

"I'm no animal, I'm a dragon." She spoke simply, and the boys laughed again.

"And I'm a newt!" Russell answered with a laugh.

"Awww, and now you are a human. Don't worry, you'll get better." She answered, and Russell stared down at her.

"You little brat!" He grabbed one of her horns. She was about to say something but instead she burped… and let out a breath of fire, igniting Russell's Mohawk. The boy stared up, took a second to assess the situation and proceeded as expected. Running and yelling he was on fire, wishing to not be on fire. Dove and Sky rushed after him to try to extinguish the fire.

"You little freak!" Cardin yelled and was about to hurt Tia with a punch but Jaune held his arm.

"Do not touch my daughter or you will wish I left you to that Ursa!" He threatened the taller boy and Cardin pushed him away.

"This little monster is your daughter? Who's the mother, a gecko?" Cardin tried to laugh but Pyrrha looked at him killer intent on her eyes.

"I'm the mother. Do you have the audacity to say something about that to me, Winchester?" Pyrrha growled as she hugged Tia protectively from the back.

"Wait, you and Jaune boy? When, how and… how?" Cardin asked as he stared at the clearly too old and too dragon to be their daughter girl.

"It doesn't matter. You won't touch her. Or we will castrate you in the most painful way possible." Pyrrha growled in an unusual display of anger. Cardin was about to answer when Tia burped again and put his hair on fire. He did the standard procedure of running around and yelling while Jaune chastised the young girl.

"Tia, it is not nice to burp at the table."

"Sorry daddy."

"And do not go anywhere without us or one of your aunties, OK? Oh, and don't talk with strangers." Pyrrha said in a motherly nature while cleaning her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Sorry mommy. I promise I'll be a nice girl." That was too much for Pyrrha and she hugged her little girl.

"While this is a heartwarming scene, let's go eat breakfast and go to Oobleck's class. I would rather not be late." Weiss said as she approached the table, doing her best to ignore the two members of team CRDL on fire.

"You mean the family reunion or seen Cardin on fire?" Blake wondered as Sky used an extinguisher.

"Both."


	2. Marriage or DEATH!

"Mommy, he's scaring me…" Tia said as Dr. Oobleck spent the first fifteen minutes of class just staring at the dragon-girl and sipping from his coffee.

"Dr. Oobleck, shouldn't you start… teaching, maybe?" Jaune asked and the professor finally acknowledged his existence.

"Mr. Arc, we are in front of a life form never seen again in millennia! A living, unique creature with features no one ever expected to be! I think instead we should research this event in more detail!"

"Nobody is researching my little girl!" Pyrrha said as she embraced Tia protectively, fully assuming her motherly role.

"I assure you it is in the name of science, Ms. Nikos!"

"Doctor, with all due respect, you aren't going near her." Jaune said as he put himself between Tia and the overly eager doctor.

"But Mr. Arc…"

"No." Pyrrha and Jaune said together, getting up and taking Tia with them. The rest of their friends followed soon after as it was clear Dr. Oobleck wasn't going to teach his class. He sipped his coffee and started scheming. For science.

…

"OK, Tia, new rule. Dr. Oobleck is clearly out of his mind and you will not come close to him without mom or dad, OK?" Pyrrha suggested as they decided to spend their time in the library.

"OK, mommy. Auntie Renny, what's this place?" She asked as she stared at the shelves filled with books.

"It's a library; it's made for reading…" Ren eyed his friends as they were setting a Remnant: The Game board and sighed before returning to Tia. "…and I'm a boy, so I'm your uncle Ren." He couldn't believe he was accepting his teammates just birthed a dragon-girl. And he could accept a lot of things.

"Auntie Nora, why Auntie Renny thinks she's a boy?" Ren sighed in defeat.

"OK, since we're here, we should as well see everything we can about dragons and dragon-people." Weiss suggested as she put a pile of books on the table. Tia grabbed one and stared at its pages.

"Mommy, what are those?" Mia asked as she tried to decipher the mysterious objects on front of her.

"Books, sweetheart. We write knowledge on them so we can pass this to other people." Pyrrha explained in her soft, motherly voice.

"How you pass them on with those weird drawings?"

"Tia… you don't know how to read?" Pyrrha asked and Tia shook her read. It made sense since she was just a day old… despite this being the only thing that made sense on having a dragon-girl as a daughter.

"Let's fix this then. Ruby, can you fetch me some fairy tale books? If possible those with big letters, short texts and beautiful illustrations?" Jaune asked and in a bloom of petals Ruby disappeared and reappeared with a dozen books. "Thanks, Rubes. Come here, Tia, I'll teach you how to read."

"You?" Weiss said and Yang slapped the heiress head on the back. Weiss growled but decided to not say another word. She grabbed a very old book with what appeared to be snake leather cover and started to read it. It was titled the _Draconomicum… for Dummies, 3_ _rd_ _edition_.

Tia was seated on Jaune's lap, very focused as he read the stories for her. Pyrrha was by their side smiling and reading a comic book; a habit she took from her partner. Yang, Blake, Ruby and Nora were playing the board game. Weiss was really into her reading, while Ren was studying with a history book the subject Oobleck was supposed to teach, glad people were not doing a fuss. Two hours quickly passed this way.

And then the loudly sound of a growl filled the library, and all eyes were cast on Tia.

"Sorry, I'm hungry again." She apologized with her hands on her tummy.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. So why not we go to the cafeteria?" Ren suggested as he closed his books.

"I'm surprised you're hungry already, sweet. You ate a lot for breakfast." Yang commented as they started putting their game away.

"That's because dragonets, the proper term for a young dragon, have big appetites, but as she grow older she will feel less hungry and can get to the point of being able to go one year without feeding." Weiss explained as she closed her book but took it with her.

"I can't even imagine skipping a meal." Ruby stated and the group soon left the library and arrived at the cafeteria.

Once again Tia's tray was pure meat. It was two whole pork legs, a turkey and several chicken nuggets. The dragon-girl ate sloppily but happily, receiving a few warm stares from her 'family', especially Yang and Ruby.

"Tia, this isn't the proper way for a lady to eat." Weiss said, in a surprisingly soft tone. The girl stared at the heiress with an inquiring look. "Your face and hands are covered in grease. You need to use a fork and a knife."

"But auntie Weiss, this is too much trouble!" She defended herself.

"I know, but you don't want people thinking your parents didn't raise you properly, so as your aunt I'll teach you proper manners." Weiss explained, and she was cooed by the people at the table.

"Look at you, such a caring auntie." Yang teased with a big smirk.

"I knew under all the ice there was a heart!" Nora chimed in, making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Please! I won't allow this innocent child grow to be a barbarian like some of you. It's just the right thing to do!"

"Will you teach me how to take care of my hair too, auntie Weiss?" Tia asked, and the heiress melted on her, using her napkin to clean her dirty mouth.

"Of course, dear. Your aunt Weiss will make sure you become a lady. If you want I'll even tutor you. Your dumb father probably isn't the best option."

"For your information, Tia already learned how to read. I'm going to teach her languages… But I hope Nora will teach her Math. Nora's really good with math." Jaune commented and there was a brief moment of shocked disbelief as everyone stared at Nora.

"Hey, you don't go flying around with well placed explosions without knowing your Math!" She defended herself.

"Anyway, I doubt Tia learned how to read just in the few hours in the library…" Weiss doubted, but Blake gave Tia one of those Schnee Company pamphlets and the girl read it perfectly. "…wait a minute…" Weiss grabbed the _Draconomicum_. "Ah, here… dragonets are born with high intelligence and are able to learn incredible fast. They also have a prodigious genetic memory, and are born with great knowledge about the natural world, making them prodigious hunters."

"And daddy's a great teacher." Tia said proudly, receiving pets from Jaune and actually purring like a cat.

"So, how about we share the duty of teaching Tia? We see what subjects we're the best at and soon she'll be at the same level as us." Ruby suggested and they all set up a schedule for lessons.

 _*DINGDONG* Please could Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Tia Arc Nikos proceed to the headmaster office?_

"Maybe they found something about her?" Blake wondered, and she noticed Jaune sighing as he cleaned the girl's hands and mouth with his napkin, while Pyrrha was red faced and fuming at listening her surname together with Jaune's.

"I hope it is good news. Let's go, Pyr." The redhead and the dragon-girl stood up.

"Mommy, can I go outside first?" Tia asked while blushing.

"Why, sweetheart?"

"I need to poop…" she confessed.

"Just use the bathroom."

"What is a bathroom?" Tia asked, and Pyrrha blushed and stared at Jaune.

"Don't look at me. I'm never; ever entering in a girl's bathroom in a school where every girl could castrate me with one hand." Jaune defended himself with his hands up in the air.

"Oh, and we would." Yang smirked but her eyes told Jaune to not take that threat lightly.

…

"Maika?"

Jaune was surprised to see his eldest sister there. Maika was wearing a long yellow dress and had her hair in a big braid and stared at the trio with a serious expression while her green eyes set upon the dragon-girl. By her side was a wooden crate with the Arc crest on it. In the room were Ozpin and Glynda too and both held the same serious expression.

"Who's she, daddy?" Tia asked as she eyed the older Arc girl.

"She's my older sister Maika."

"So, she's my auntie too?" Maika was already hugging the cute girl and rubbing her cheek against Tia's, all seriousness dispelled.

"I'm, I'm so your auntie! Heavens, little brother, I always knew your children with Pyrrha would be cute, but this is too much!" Maika said between giggles, and once again the redhead's brain stopped working as she realized Jaune's family imagined them together.

"Ms. Arc, don't we have a very serious issue to solve?" Glynda said, and Maika reluctantly let go of her niece and returned to the serious expression she had.

"So, uh, what this is all about?" Jaune finally said, Pyrrha too busy in her delusions about being married to be helpful.

"Mr. Arc, you know the story behind the Festival of Dragons, right?" Ozpin stated between sips of coffee, and Jaune nodded. "You see, the dragon defeated that day cast a curse upon the heroes that defeated him: that one day, a dragon born from their children would come, and he would take its body and return as a might force to destroy humanity."

"And you're telling me this because…" Jaune already knew the answer. He just didn't want to say it.

"One of those heroes was an Arc. Arthuria Arc, to be exact." Maika stated, and Jaune face palmed. Of course his long storied and filled with heroes' family would be involved in that. "So, to avoid the curse, there's a ritual you, as the Arc that birthed this dragonet, should do."

"Daddy, I don't want to destroy humanity!" Tia begged, and he petted her head.

"Dad won't allow it, sweetheart. So, this ritual, what it's exactly?" He questioned his sister, already dreading the answer.

"There are two ways, of course. Death to the one who birthed the dragon, which I must say everyone here agree we're NOT murdering my brother." Maika glanced at Ozpin and Glynda and the two nodded. It was not that they couldn't kill Jaune, which would be easy. They feared his seven sisters and their destructive power. "Or you can find a bride and marry by the Festival of Dragons."

A moment of silence.

Pyrrha finally left her dream world, only to get in another imagining her marriage during the Festival.

Tia left a relieved sigh.

Jaune had the most logical, predictable reaction over that situation.

He laughed his ass out loud.

"That was a good one, sis. Marriage or death! For a second I believed you."He noticed that Maika, Glynda and Ozpin kept the straight faces. Tia just tilted her head in confusion while Pyrrha was still daydreaming. "Oh heavens this isn't a joke!"

"Actually, several international laws older than any of us dictate that is the case." Ozpin informed Jaune and he shook his head in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous! We don't have a law like that! Let me check the Great Book of Laws of Remnant!" Jaune grabbed the conveniently placed book by his side, one that was the size of Tia, and opened it. "Marriage, marriage, marriage… HA! Here it's! Marriage or DEATH! Uh… Talk about being extreme…"

"So, you see, Jauney, you either marry by the Festival by the end of the month, or either we have to sacrifice you or poor Tia will become possessed by an evil dragon spirit." Maika summarized.

"Daddy!" Tia begged with her big shiny eyes.

"Marriage it is…" Jaune assented.

"YES!" Pyrrha shouted all of sudden, and all eyes sat on her, making her blush and look away.

"But how am I to find a bride in such short notice?" Jaune questioned. _BY YOUR SIDE DUMBASS!_ Pyrrha thought.

"Oh, we already have a bride in sight. See, the Arc Council, for the first time in its registered story, have decided on what they consider to be the perfect bride for you. Someone who we're sure will keep you and Tia from trouble." Maika started, and Pyrrha crossed her fingers. "Glynda."

"WHAT!" The blondes and the redhead stood up in shock.

"She is mature, beautiful, sexy and I know you think she's the best teacher here." Maika explained, making Glynda slightly happy and Pyrrha slightly murderous.

"I'm not marrying my student, Maika. You can't force me to!" The blonde professor stated and Pyrrha calmed down, letting go her plans to make the teacher suffer a series of deadly accidents.

"It's the law, Glynda." Maika answered and both the teacher and the Spartan grabbed the Great Book.

"Who the hell wrote this book?" Glynda asked as indeed she was to be forced into marriage, unless…

"Of course, if Mr. Arc here find a willing bride by the Festival, you won't need to be married, Glynda. Though at your age…" Ozpin started and a glyph zapped him into silence.

"Sorry about it, little brother. I would stay and help you with the bride searching and marriage but Chia needs my help back home with the Festival. We're having record visitors this year. Oh, on the bright side, here's your costume." Maika gave him the crate, kissed his forehead and hugged Tia. "I'll see you soon, your little cute dragonet!"

"Bye, auntie Maika."

"Great, where I'll find a willing bride to marry in a month?!" Jaune lamented.

 _LOOK BY YOUR SIDE YOU LOVABLE, CUTE IDIOT!_

…

"Ha! Very funny! Marriage or death. For a second I almost believed you all." Jaune gave Weiss the Great Book of Laws of Remnant. "This certainly gives a new meaning to 'shotgun marriage'."

"They even put 'death' in all caps and the exclamation point at the end. They ARE serious." Ruby commented as she also read the book.

Blake was shocked. The fact that something so important was forgotten to the point Jaune and Pyrrha hatched a dragon egg and no one made sure to warn people about NOT doing it as it was the only thing keeping an ancient evil that put the entire Remnant more at risk than the creatures of Grimm was baffling to say the least. And why they had to force Jaune to marry someone because of some magical ritual was also some ridiculous elaborated prank made by already dead people. At least this was how Blake saw it.

Ruby and Nora were taking it well. Actually, too well. Ruby already demanded to be the bride's maid while Nora wanted to be the groom best man. Ren would try to explain to her that she couldn't do it due to the fact she was a girl but nothing could stop her from getting the role.

It was Pyrrha that reacted the most funny. She just kept staring at the dejected Jaune as he rested his head on the table in their Dust Manipulation class. Of course, if she knew birthing a dragon would force a marriage with Jaune and a daughter, she would have done that ages ago and now she really needed to clue that dense blonde about the fact she was eager to marry him.

"Why you don't just marry anyone and divorce after the fact?" Ren suggested, and most of them just face palmed over the easy solution.

"Because 'marriage' here is in the old sense of the word." Jaune explained still with his head on the table.

"Old sense?" Ruby questioned.

"It means they have to have sex too." Blake deadpanned, receiving dead glares from Yang, for blurting the world sex in front of a now red and fuming Ruby, and from Pyrrha, for saying the world sex in front of Tia. The Faunus girl immediately hid her face in her book.

"I don't get it? Why daddy need to marry? He already have mommy." Tia stated and received a hug from Pyrrha. At least her own daughter was on her side.

"I don't want to force anyone into a marriage, sweetheart. I want it to be because of love and not because the end is nigh." Jaune explained petting his daughter, and Pyrrha was about to burst her desire but alas! This story still is far from over so Glynda Goodwitch entered the room and cut her.

"Everyone sit down. As you can see we have a special student with us. Ms. Arc Nikos has special permission to study with us at least until the Festival of Dragons for reasons we WON'T disclose in public." She eyes team RWBY and JNPR and they understood they wouldn't mention the situation. "Today's class is to learn how to refine raw Dust crystal into powder to use in your equipment, a great skill to have while on the field. Be careful as Dust in powder form is extreme volatile."

"You know all about it, right Ruby." Weiss growled at her partner filled with the sweet memories of their first meeting. Ruby just chuckled nervously.

"Tia, your parents will be a little busy, so sit close and watch us doing our job and don't touch anything, OK?" Pyrrha said sweetly, and Tia nodded.

While the duo was busy transforming crystals in powder and not blowing themselves up, Tia noticed the bowl with Dust crystals and used her tail to grab one. She gave it a sniff and then she started sucking on it like a lollipop. She was sucking on a dark blue crystal, and slowly her horns became dark blue too.

"OK, now for the ice Dust…" Pyrrha said and looked at the bowl to see it was missing. She looked around and saw that Tia had it on her mouth. She pushed the crystal of her mouth and noticed half of it was missing. "Tia!"

"Aww… those Dust crystals tastes so good… and my breath is fresh now." She commented as she used her thin and long tongue to feel her teeth.

"Tia, those crystals are not candy!" Pyrrha chastised and the dragon-girl stared down.

"But mommy, they taste good…" The Spartan sighed and gently ruffled the dragon-girl's hair.

"When we end classes I'll get you some, OK?" Tia smiled and nodded.

The class finished without any more incidents and they returned to their dorms. As they talked and walked Pyrrha stared at Jaune and wondered how she could hint him she would be pleased to be his bride and wife, and even… She blushed madly when the thought of him taking her, since she haven't even had her first kiss yet.

"Oof!" They stopped by their dorms where Zwei was expecting them.

"Hi Zwei, how was your day?" Ruby asked and the dog barked again, shaking his tiny tail.

"Hmm…" Tia stared at the tiny dog and drooled a little, slowly walking towards the unaware dog.

"Awww, she likes him!" Weiss cooed, failing to notice the girl's tail going side to side.

"Snack…" Tia murmured, and Zwei danger sense triggered. He started jumping back as she approached, and then she jumped at the little dog. He turned around and started running. "Come back here you delicious snack!" Tia shouted and she flew, quite literally, after Zwei, and as she did so Jaune noticed something.

"Pyr, dear, when you fixed Tia's 'dress', did you provided her with underwear?" He asked, and Pyrrha was about to say something, stopped to think and…

"I knew I forgot something…"

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled and zoomed after her dog and niece.

…

Cardin wasn't having a good day. First, that damned dragon-girl made him bald. Second, he couldn't relieve his stress on the bunny Faunus because she was with her team and they scared him. Second, he failed his math test again. He wondered why. And thirdly, he couldn't understand why good things only happened to Jaune. The guy was a dork, clumsy, faked his way at Beacon, yet was always surrounded by beautiful girls, and had Pyrrha Invincible Girl Nikos as partner and now he had a fucking dragon. Life was unfair, he declared in his mind, as he was way more deserving of that good luck.

"Oof!" Cardin stared down and saw Zwei hiding between his legs and smirked, grabbing the little dog and staring at his face.

"Well, well. What do we have here? You know what, little fella? I'll have some fun with you." Zwei gulped.

"Let go of my snack!" Tia ordered as she landed in front of him.

"Oh no, it is you again you freak!" Cardin groaned, but them he realized she was alone there, and he was twice her height and many times larger. And now he was wearing his armor and had his mace. He dropped Zwei and grabbed his weapon. "I was really wanting to thank you for my new look." His bald head shone under the sunlight.

"Oh, you're welcome, but you have a big head... And so, so bald!" Cardin almost fell down over the comment and growled, and tried to smash Tia with his mace, but the dragonet reacted by using her dragon breath. Except instead of fire she expelled a cloud that froze the bully in a block of ice.

"Hey, Cardin… Cardin! Get the freak!" The rest of his team yelled as they came from a corner and charged, only to stop on their heels when a wind blew her skirt up. Dove had a nose bleed and the other two just stood there, shocked. Tia then blew her freezing breath against them and her horns slowly became white again. With team CRDL out of the way, she turned back to Zwei.

"Come here, my delicious little snack. I bet you are all soft and tasty!" She was about to jump on the dog when someone pulled her tail. "Hey! Auntie Yang!"

"Sorry, sweet, but Zwei is part of the family and we don't eat family."

"But look at him! He's so fat and tender!" Tia answered as she eyed the little dog that was now safe on Ruby's arms.

"According to the _Draconomicum_ , dragons see anything smaller than they as prey." Weiss explained calmly. "Yet, a proper lady won't hunt and kill her own food… unless it's an emergency."

"Ah, I get it now! Zwei is emergency food! OK, I won't eat him unless it's an emergency." Tia stated happily. The wind once again blew her skirt up.

"Pyrrha, take her to town and for heaven's sake get her some panties and I'm never saying this again." Jaune groaned while some nervous chuckles were heard around.

"Come on Tia, I'll take you to buy some clothes… Where I'll even find a store that sells dragonet clothes?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I know some Faunus stores. I'm pretty sure we can find some clothes we can adapt." Blake offered, and the girls group left, though Ren and Jaune decided they would never, ever go buying underwear with them.

Team CRDL remained frozen in place.

…

On the top of the roof, Dr. Oobleck, in full field gear, made notes about the occurrences, carrying a big pair of binoculars with him. He, as a scientist, had the obligation to observe and learn, and nothing would stop him from doing his job. He would follow and take notes of every step the dragonet took, and when the opportunity arises, he would conduct a more detailed research.

For Science.

And nothing would stop him. No rain, no snow, no Glynda… Wait, Glynda?

"Dr. Oobleck, what are you doing up here? Some students called me believing a pervert was staring with binoculars. And I find you here, with binoculars, cameras and is that a telescope?"

"I can explain. I'm just using this to observe the dragonet Mr. Arc found." Glynda grabbed one of the cameras with the big lens and shuffled between the pictures. Unfortunately for Dr. Oobleck, he left the camera in auto mode and it captured on particular, panties free picture.

"DOCTOR OOBLECK!"


	3. Of Costumes and Seamonkeys

"Look daddy, they gave me an uniform!"

Jaune smiled as his daughter Tia happily spun in her brand new Beacon uniform. It had holes for her wings and tail, so she could move comfortable. Pyrrha bought her some casual clothes, and the little dragon-girl showed a preference for simple dresses. She refused shoes, and they decided her scaled feet were more than enough protection. And more importantly…

"Look, I'm even wearing panties!" She lifted her skirt revealing the blue and white stripped panties, forcing Jaune to cover his face.

"Tia! We already told you to not show your undergarments to others!" Pyrrha chastised the girl.

"But everyone saw them yesterday!"

"It was just us girls and we're family. No showing to boys, in public and especially to strangers." Pyrrha explained as she forced Tia to lay her skirt down. "Now, we need to go to Port's class."

"Is he weird like that other teacher?"

"No." Nora laughed at that and Pyrrha sighed. "Not in the same way."

Knocks on the door and Ren opened it. Glynda appeared and Tia smiled at her.

"Look auntie Glyn! Do I look good on my uniform? And I'm even wearing…" She was about to show her underwear but Pyrrha was able to avoid it. "But mommy, daddy is covering his face and there are only girls here!"

"I'm a boy." Ren stated and Tia laughed to his dismay.

"I'm here to give you this, Tia. It's your own scroll. You need to have it with you at all times, understood. I'll let your mother and father to explain how it works." Glynda gave the girl the device, greeted everyone and left.

"We'll… Tia! Don't eat it!" Pyrrha said as she pulled the scroll from the girl's mouth.

…

Port basically ignored the dragonet and started another one of his long, boring lectures, though somehow he fought what he believed to be a dragon when young. No one endured that class for long. Tia resisted for only five minutes and now was nested with her head on Jaune's lap. Jaune himself gave up after fifteen minutes. Even Nora was completely offline by twenty and in fact Ren used Port's voice in a record to make her sleep. And Weiss, the only one to still try to follow the lectures and the wild stories and off trailing the short mustachioed man was fan of, was sleeping with her head supported by Ruby's head.

"…and by the time reinforcement arrived, I already defeated a dozen Goliath with a salted mackerel!" The end of class bell rang, and everyone was glad it was loud enough to wake everyone up before Port could notice they were sleeping. "Oh, how sad my class is so short! I was going to reach the best part! Anyway, next class we will talk about Wyvern type Grimm. Read page 287 to 310 of the book, and I want a report about today's class as always. You're dismissed."

"I'm so glad we started recording this class." Blake said as she ended the recording on the scroll. They would what it fast forwarding from time to time to skip all the self-appraising the teacher was found of doing.

"So, what are our plans for this day?" Ren asked and they all stared at Jaune.

"Why are you all asking me?"

"Because you're our team leader, oh fearless one!" Nora started.

"Because we know whatever you chose, Pyrrha will choose, and then Tia, and we really want to spend time with Tia." Ruby added. Pyrrha blushed as that meant they all expected her to just follow Jaune around. Not that she would not do that, mind you.

"Because we are bored and don't want to think about it." Yang concluded and Jaune sighed.

"Well, I still have to see what costume my family sent to me. Hey, actually, how about we see what I got and then we all go to the city to buy everyone's costume?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blake agreed.

…

Jaune finished putting his costume, and was quite amazing. It was a beautiful scale mail jacket with golden trim and white scaled, with hardened leather covering its shoulders. The jacket covered his arms and extended to his knees. He also was wearing white leather boots and gloves, and a leather cape made in the form of a pair of dragon wings. On his head a complex leather helmet made to look like the head of a dragon.

"Daddy you look awesome!" Tia celebrated, as did Nora and Ruby. But even Weiss admitted he pulled that look well.

"Well, I might be a little ignorant here, but what exactly are you?" Yang questioned as she checked the gear.

"A dragoon." Jaune answered before removing the helmet.

"Don't you mean a dragon?" Yang asked back, and Jaune gave a small chuckle.

"No, no. A dragoon is a type of mounted knight. Some legends say they rode friendly dragons too, so it's quite fitting considering our current circunstances. So, what do you think, Pyr?" Jaune said as he spun for the redhead.

 _Don't jump on him, don't jump on him, don't jump on him._

"I think you look quite handsome, Jaune. But now I wonder what my costume should be." She finally answered, not jumping on him.

"I might have the perfect idea. So, how about we all go to the city and buy our costumes? I'm pretty sure our little girl here needs a costume too." Jaune said as he petted his daughter, she purred and hugged him.

He undressed of the dragoon armor and put his regular gear, and the group chatted happily in their way to the bullhead. Tia was now with her casual clothing, a long sleeved pink dress with frilly silver endings. As always she didn't wear any shoes. The group finally boarded the bullhead, and as they talked about their plans in the city.

They failed to notice the shady figure following them.

…

"I'm never flying inside those birds again…" Tia lamented as she finished vomiting on a trash can with her father on another. Apparently she did inherit some traits from her parents.

"Quite funny you have motion sickness when you can fly." Blake wondered as she held the girl's hair back. Pyrrha was helping Jaune with his own troubles.

"And I'm going back by myself!" She affirmed as she finished depositing her lunch on the bin.

"Here, sweetheart, a Dust crystal to take the bad taste away." Pyrrha gave her daughter a red crystal, and as Tia sucked on it happily, her horns becoming as red as the crystal.

"What do Dust taste? Every time I lick them they just taste like quartz." Nobody was surprised Nora knew the taste of quartz, or that she tasted Dust.

"Blue ones taste like the toothpaste daddy makes me brush my teeth with. This red ones tastes like strawberries." Tia explained, and Yang already told Ruby to NOT eat red Dust. It was surprising how the petit redhead would try new things without thinking.

"Anyway, we should hurry to the costume store. I want to find the perfect costume for the Festival." Weiss stated as she led the group.

"Wouldn't you have some private costume maker to tailor you a fancy one?" Blake wondered and Weiss nodded a little dejected.

"Usually, but… I don't want to be the center of attentions… Like Ruby like to say, this year I want to be a normal girl with normal knees…" Weiss was soon victim of Yang's bear hugs.

"You little precious ice queen!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU BARBARIAN!"

As they joked and played around they finally arrived at the biggest, best costume store in all Vale, _Who The Heck Are You?._ The store was filled from ground to roof with all kinds of costumes, and they all dispersed to find the perfect costume. The first pair to arrive with costumes was Ren and Nora, and they really found the perfect costumes, as Ren was dressed as Loki and Nora as Thor.

"I'm surprised you're not sloths." Jaune commented as he gave an appraising look on their costumes.

"The ones they have smell really funky." Ren commented, and was glad to not be on one of those.

"How about the hammer?" Jaune asked as he was the only one who didn't need a costume, so he just waited for his friends.

"I will provide the hammer. HAMMER TIME!" Nora sing sang and started dancing. After a while Yang came dressed as Leone and Blake as Akame from _Akame Ga Kill_.

"How do I look?" Yang said showing Jaune her cleavage. The boy fainted slightly. "See, I told you he would like." Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Daddy! Wake up and look at my costume!" Tia came after, and she was wearing a green fairy dress. Jaune was forced to wake up and smiled as the girl happily spun for him.

"You look like a fairy dragon princess, sweetheart." He commented, and she blushed and smiled. Weiss came after, and looked very disappointed without a costume.

"What's the problem, princess? The costumes are too cheap for your tastes?" Yang teased, and Weiss scoffed.

"No! I just couldn't find one I like…" She justified, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Ruby, I said… AAAAAHHHHH!" The heiress shrieked as Ruby appeared covered in a black garment and with her scythe on hand.

"I'm Death! Destroyer of worlds, reaper of souls!"

"Damn it Ruby! I almost had a heart attack!" Ruby giggled and smiled evilly.

"I bet I can scare everyone on the Festival!"

"Well, better they have a doctor ready then." Jaune replied, and Tia jumped in happiness and flew to the roof and got down with a doctor costume.

"Auntie Weiss, I think that would be great on you and would match auntie Ruby costume."

"In a black humor kind of way." Blake added, but the catgirl actually found the combination funny.

"Actually, I think that is a great idea. Thanks, dear." Weiss took the costume and got to try it.

"Now, all's left is Pyrrha. Have you seen her, Tia?" Jaune asked, but the dragon-girl was focused on something. It was yellow, long and furry. She armed the attack and lunged at the mysterious thing, biting it hard and making its owner yell loudly and run around with the dragon-girl attached to its tail.

"Sun?" Blake asked but the monkey boy kept yelling in pain as Tia tried to eat his tail.

"Tia Arc Nikos, let it go of Sun's tail now! You know you shouldn't eat things you find around. You don't know where that have being!" Tia did as Jaune ordered, while Sun wrapped his tail in bandages.

"I'll let you know I keep my tail clean and cared, thank you." Sun complained.

"What are you even doing here?" Weiss questioned.

"We asked permission to come to the Festival here. Back at our school is quite boring so we realized here we would have more fun. And I think we were quite right. So, who's the little cannibal?" Neptune asked as he approached and Tia showed her tongue towards him.

"Tia, those are Sun and Neptune, friends from another school. Sun, Neptune, this is mine and Pyrrha's daughter, Tia." The two boys stared at him, her, nodded and accepted the situation…

Nah, they started laughing their ass off.

…

"You know, I'm really impressed they put it in the form of law." Sun commented as he held the Great Book of Laws.

"I'm more impressed they have a copy of this book here. It's quite the big book." Neptune added.

"So, have you two decided what your costumes will be?" Yang asked.

"Not yet, I was thinking of going as Son Goku, but Neptune refuses to be Bulma." Sun explained.

"I told you I'm not going as a girl."

"Why not? I mean, Jaune here wore a dress at the dance and he rocked it."

"That's because my daddy is awesome!" Tia said proudly.

"I like your daughter. She's cool." Sun commented and the girl smiled at him. "Man, when she hit puberty you'll have so much trouble."

"She hits puberty, and I hit any vulture flying over her." Jaune put it simple. "Anyway, I'm going to find Pyrrha. Blake, do you mind looking at Tia?" The catgirl just extended her arms and Tia came towards her.

…

"Hey, Pyrrha."

The girl looked up and panicked a little because Jaune found her hidden behind some costumes, depressed because she didn't found any costume she thought it matched with his, and now she was worrying about what to do about it, and now her crush found her moping in the ground while hugging her knees.

But she was Pyrrha Nikos, four times Mistral champion, Goddess of Victory, Invincible Girl, Pumpkin's Pete mascot! She would not be caught in such defenseless position, so she did took action to get away from that situation.

She tried to get up and run, just to hit her head in one of the shelves and sit back, both hands on top of her head. Jaune chuckled and sat by her site, awfully close, making her blush madly.

"What's troubling you?"

"What? Trouble? Me? Nothing's troubling me, Jaune. I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about anything because…" He shut her rant with a gentle finger on her lips.

"We have being partners for a long time now, and I know you don't usually go hiding beneath the kinky costumes section if everything is alright." Jaune explained, and Pyrrha finally noticed she was indeed in the sexy section, and there was even a 'Sexy Nikos' costume. She started contemplating seppuku. "Now, tell me."

"I just… couldn't find any costume that matches yours…" She admitted, and he smiled and pushed her into a hug. She couldn't be happier.

"Pyr, you know we have at least three weeks to find a costume, right?" Pyrrha buried her red face on his neck, because how could she have forgot they had time to buy it! "And all your friends are here, so all you need is to ask and we will help with your costume."

"I am sorry… It's just… I never really celebrated the Festival and I want everything to be perfect…"

"Pyr, with our group of friends, do you think we'll ever do something that won't end in chaos?" She agreed with a nod that was the case. "Now, I know the perfect costume for you, and I know how to make it, if you allow me to."

"Jaune, if it's you, you can do anything you want with me." _I mean it, my adorkable knight_.

"Let's not say that aloud ever again…"He chuckled and they helped each other up… and hit their heads in the shelves.

…

Pyrrha was now wearing a pair of furry boots, a red toga with golden strings wrapping it on her body and accentuating her curves, a feathery cape and hat and held a staff that ended in flowers. She was blushing a little as everyone cast their eyes upon her, then they all gave her a thumbs up.

"So, what am I dressing as?" She asked as she stared herself at a mirror.

"According to a legend involving dragoons, one hero had the help of the Witch of the Woods in defeating an evil army." Jaune explained, and Pyrrha smiled at him. "They even ended up marrying in the end."

"I'm mar… taking this." She answered and they all smiled. "Now, let's pay for all this and go back to Beacon… Where's Tia?"

"Oh, she's with Blake." Ruby informed, and Blake appeared on cue.

"Did Tia come back inside? She said she wanted to show something to her parents."

Silence.

A little more silence.

"TIA!"

And there's the panic.

…

Dr. Oobleck wasn't just an archeologist, paleontologist, historian and teacher. He was an accomplished Huntsman that many times was tasked to bring Grimm alive, together with his partner Prof. Port. So capturing a dragonet wasn't exactly a challenge. All he had to do was attract her with an impromptu barbecue in a dark alley, and put a bag around her.

He of course would ask for forgiveness later, but the progress of science couldn't be delayed, and he wouldn't let anything to stay between the progress of science and himself, even if it meant enraging a few of his students. Besides, he wasn't as heartless as that could make it seen. He wouldn't hurt the poor girl, just run some harmless tests. It would only take a few months.

…

"I swear to heavens if someone hurt our baby girl…" Yang said as they started searching for Tia.

"Don't worry Yang, I'll skewer the bastards. Then Nora will break their legs." Pyrrha said as she already prepared Miló.

"Nora Valkyrie! Leg breaker extraordinary!"

"I don't think we should worry so much. Do you know dragonets have incredible sharp claws that can cut through steel?" Weiss commented. Yet she prepared her rapier.

…

"Weird… The bag is so light. It's almost like I'm not carrying anything, but that's ridiculous! It's made of steel wire!" Oobleck stopped and checked the bag. It was now cut in several places. And Tia stood there in the alley, staring at him angrily. "Calm down, little one, I just want to do some experiments with you." The dragon-girl started fuming, quite literally. "Don't waste your energy, I'm wearing fireproof armor! It can withstand several hundred degrees! And not counting my Aura!"

Tia showed him her claws. Then she moved her hand to show their full length like a cat and with a swift movement she shredded the fireproof suit into tiny pieces. And since she recently ate a fire Dust crystal, Dr. Oobleck indeed acquired a knowledge of what is worst than dragon fire.

Double dragon fire.

…

"Do you think that was her?" Sun asked as a giant ball of fire was seen from between some buildings, then lots and lots of painful screams.

"That's our girl, alright." Yang answered, and soon Tia came flying towards them, landing on Pyrrha's arms.

"Sorry mommy, some weirdo tried put me on a bag, but I already got rid of him." She answered and Pyrrha hugged her daughter tight, soon joined by Jaune.

"I was so worried, but thankfully you're alright. Now, how about we go back to Beacon and have dinner?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Can I go flying by myself? I really don't want to ride that stupid metal bird…"

"If I could, I would fly like you, sweetheart. But I prefer to vomit with you by my side so I know you're safe." Jaune spoke and Tia nodded.

"He's really into this fatherhood thing. If I was a girl, I'd want him to be the father of my children." Sun commented.

"Jaune was always a caring individual." Ren added and Tia eyed the boys.

"But auntie Renny, aren't you and auntie Nora together?"

"We're not exactly together, together…" Nora answered with an awkward chuckle.

"Wait, auntie? I thought you were a boy?" Sun said in surprise.

"Psh, with those eyes, hair and skin?" Tia added, and everyone stared at Ren, now in doubt. He just sighed and wondered why his luck was going so bad.

…

"What happened to you? Why are you bald?" Glynda asked Dr. Oobleck as he finally arrived back at Beacon, now sporting a shiny bald head.

"Just decided to try a new look."

"Very well... Now, do you mind explaining to me why you required from the armory a sack made with steel wires, a fireproof suit and a reinforced Grimm cage?"

"Oh, hmmm… I was planning to test Grimm resistance against fire."

"I see…" Glynda grabbed Oobleck by his tie. "Now, I hope you are telling me the truth, Dr. Oobleck, because I don't want to discover my niece had an encounter with you. And that the EXPENSIVE equipment you took was returned in prime condition!"

Oobleck wondered what was worse: Glynda or double fire. He was going with Glynda.

…

"Oh, they put it already." Jaune commented ad they entered in JNPR's room. A red hammock was installed in the ceiling and Tia smiled and jumped on it, curling on a ball and giving a relaxed smile full of contentment.

"Oooh, that's almost as cool as bunker beds!" Ruby commented as she stared up.

"Yeah, I want one of those now. Anyway, we better get going to the guest wing. We'll see you all at dinner." Sun started. "Bye, Tia. It was cool to meet you, but next time, no biting!"

"Bye Uncle Sun. It was nice to meet you and your boyfriend." Tia answered from her hammock.

"We aren't dating." Neptune corrected.

"Pffft, yeah yeah, next you'll tell me Auntie Nora and Auntie Renny aren't together-together, or that Auntie Weiss and Auntie Ruby ain't a couple." Tia spoke as she rolled her hair, creating utter amusement for some, and utter embarrassment to others.

"Are we a couple, Weiss?" Ruby wondered innocently, receiving a shocked stared from Weiss.

"Why would you even consider that?" The heiress answered trying to not yell in anger.

"We aren't… together… together…" Nora said a little bit too sadly.

"You adults are so confusing." Tia concluded.

"Anyway, see you all later." Neptune said and took Sun with him.

"I must say, it is quite a professional installation you did here, Arc. Way better than our 'bunker' beds." Weiss stated as she looked at the hammock from where Tia swung slightly.

"Oh, I didn't do it. You can require the Beacon administration for special items in case you have a justifiable need for them. So we requested the hammock and they installed it." Jaune explained.

"And that includes the mini-fridge?" Yang asked as she saw the appliance between the two pair of beds.

"Yeah. And the electric kettle too. Ren is having some night terrors so he needed some tea to relax." Pyrrha explained. Ren was having nightmares about a sugar high Nora and needed the tea to relax. The mini-fridge was because they all liked a midnight snack. "You can get quite a nice range of appliances and furniture there, including nightstands, lockers, special beds and chairs…"

"Bunker beds?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, but he are good like this." Nora said as she jumped on her bed tossing bacon bits to Tia and the girl used her tongue to get them.

"Oh. So, we didn't need to create improvised death traps, we could just fill a form?" Weiss said in a calm, icy, deadly tone. No one else from team RWBY could be seen in the room. "Excuse me while I murder my teammates a little bit." With that she left the room and entered hers, and they could hear a lot of yelling and things breaking.

"Oh well." Jaune wondered and as he turned Pyrrha gave him a soft, loving hug. "Uh… What I did to deserve this?"

"Besides being a great partner and helping me with so many things, and making my time at Beacon one of the best times of my life? Nothing." She said, and Jaune blushed at it, but returned the hug.

"Seems very little considering how much you did for me, Pyr." Jaune answered and he gave her a smile. She blushed a little and was about to finally say it…

"HELP ME!" Ruby stormed the room and hide behind them, as Weiss came with unfocused eyes and maniacal laughing.

"Bunker beds…" She said in a scary voice as she armed her rapier. Ren slowly opened the window…

"Team JNPR… RUN!" Jaune ordered as everyone including Tia jumped the window.


	4. Dragon, Bunny and Bullets

"Thanks for watching over Tia, Velvet. I'll reward you somehow when we come back." Pyrrha stated as the three girls walked towards the airfield. Teams JNPR and RWBY had a joint mission together under Glynda's supervision, so they had to appeal to Velvet to watch over the dragonet. Apparently the bunny girl used to babysit to get some extra money.

"But mommy, I want to go too! I can fight!" Tia complained as this was going to be the first time since her birth that she wouldn't have her parents nearby.

"I know, sweetheart, but you don't have the experience needed yet and this is an important mission. Next time we go into a less pressing trip I'll take you with us. So, do you remember the rules?" Pyrrha asked as she petted her daughter.

"Obey auntie Vel, don't go near Dr. Oobleck, don't accept things from strangers, don't enter windowless vans, don't trust what you hear on the internet, don't eat things you found around, if anyone tries to harm auntie Vel, break their legses." Tia enumerated the rules and Pyrrha left a sigh but smiled while the bunny girl stood agape.

"Last rule was your aunt Nora, right?"

"Yep. Dad also added I can gouge the eyes of anyone trying to peek under my skirt and auntie Weiss said I can't be charged if I make sure there are only ashes left and no witnesses." Tia said proudly and Pyrrha face palmed. Velvet just wondered why she was so shocked.

"OK, no breaking anyone legs or gouging eyes… a few painful cuts will be enough. Second, you won't do anything that would warrant a 'no witness' policy. In doubt, ask your aunt Velvet."

"OK, mommy. Please be safe and get back soon!" The dragonet hugged her mother tightly and Pyrrha was almost not going away when such precious cinnamon roll was left behind.

"I promise."

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I'll be sure she is safe and don't get in trouble." Velvet said with a big, charming smile as she put her hands on Tia's shoulders. Pyrrha nodded and left for the bullhead, and Tia held the bunny girl's hand, sad to see her family going away.

"Come on, honey, let's grab some breakfast first. Then I'll introduce you to my partner."

"…'k…"

…

Velvet rarely had a peaceful breakfast. Most anti-Faunus students loved to target her because she wouldn't fight back. Not that she couldn't kick many of them asses, she just disliked the cycle of retribution that would create. But that was not a problem when you're with a dragonet. Tia happily ate her meat, using her tail to impale the delicious treat and putting it on her mouth. She stopped using her hands as Weiss said, but no one said anything about tails.

Of course, the other students already knew the girl's reputation and wouldn't dare to bother her. Some of the more open minded would come to ask questions, and many left a piece of bacon or sausage for Tia, making the girl smile and thanks them with the most heartwarming smile she could make. People like team CRDL kept their distance, as Cardin served as a good example of what to expect if someone tried anything.

"Hey, chocobunny!" Coco approached and sat with the two other girls. "So this is the Arc and the Champion's daughter? Wow, she really is cute!"

"Tia, this is my partner Coco." Velvet introduced, and the dragonet shook hands with the fashionista.

"Oh, strong grip. I can see you took that from your mother. So, what you think of Beacon?"

"I like it! So many aunties! There's also uncle Sun, he's cool, but his boyfriend's a nerd." Tia explained and Coco left an amused laugh. "Oh, and tasty, tasty meat!"

"I like you, kid. So, what's the plan for today?"

"I want to go to the Forever Fall Forest!" Tia asked and Coco wondered about it for a minute.

"Sure."

"Coco!" Velvet eyed her friend. She didn't want to anger Pyrrha if anything happens to her daughter. Or team JNPR. Or team RWBY. Or Glynda. Or the Arc family.

"Come on, we will stay at the borders. Besides, Arc told me she is quite capable of fighting and we are second years! We can protect the little girl. Think of it as a picnic." Coco defended her idea, and Tia sided with her.

"I'm the one responsible for her; I don't want to risk her getting hurt!" Velvet protested.

"Please, auntie Vel!"

The big eyes were super effective!

…

"So, that damn lizard will be on the Forever Fall Forest?" Cardin smiled as his ears captured the conversation between the girls. "Boys, we are going there too for a little revenge."

"Uh, Cardin, are you sure this is a good idea? She won't be alone." Dove questioned.

"Of course it is! The only ones who will be there are those two second years, and one of them is the long eared freak! Look, we can't let people think a freaking Faunus can defeat us! Especially when she's a little girl!" Cardin shout whispered.

"Yeah, let's get her!" Russell agreed as his shiny bald head reflect the sunlight.

"Besides, we have that thing we were working to use on Jauney boy! All we need is make a few changes and it will be a lizard trap! Now, let's go, we need to get there first!"

…

Dr. Oobleck, in a different table, also listened to the conversation. Of course, we would not risk to get caught again, so he decided he needed a different approach, a more observational one instead of a more hands on. So he was happy he still had his cameras and guillie suit. And Glynda wasn't there to stop him. She took her job as an aunt way to seriously, according to Oobleck, and was getting in the way of SCIENCE!

…

"Ground! Sweet, lovely ground!" Tia celebrated as she sprawled herself on the grass. She really hated flying inside the airships and bullheads. Coco laughed a little but Velvet helped the little girl.

"I can't believe you have motion sickness. You're really Arc's Daughter." Coco said as she approached.

"Of course I am! Mommy says I also got my cuteness from him. Daddy says I got mommy's beauty, and then mommy got really red and nervous, for some reason…"

"I can't believe those two are still like that. It's so obvious! Anyway, we have a big picnic basket, a beautiful autumn day and the most beautiful forest nearby. Come on, you two!" Coco led the way with Tia just after and Velvet closing the line.

They walked for half an hour before arriving to a place full of berries and other wild fruits, a place Velvet discovered a while ago. The bunny girl was more than happy to gather as many as she could, but had to keep Tia from hunting the wild animals all the time. Unfortunately three birds and a squirrel fall victims of the dragonet's appetite. Coco found all of that hilarious.

"At least feeding you won't be that expensive."

"Please, Coco, don't enable her!" Velvet protested as she removed the feathers from Tia's teeth.

"Come on, Vel, at least she didn't ate bunnies." Coco laughed at the face her partner gave back.

"Well, I would, but then I remember auntie Vel and feel sorry for them." Tia confessed, and Velvet hugged the little girl.

"It's OK, honey. Look, why don't you try some berries? They taste very good too." The bunny girl suggested and the dragonet ate some.

"Well, not bad… But bacon still better." Tia said to Velvet's defeat and Coco's delight.

…

 _Dr. Oobleck's diary:_

 _The dragonet shows a great affection towards her companions, and they show the same reaction towards her. It might be a mechanism for the newborn to get the protection of those older than her. But while her level of intelligence is high, it shows it will act on her predator instincts without hesitance and a clear predilection for meat than plants. More observations are necessary._

…

"Tia, be careful!" Velvet asked as the dragonet flew higher than the trees.

"OK, auntie!" The girl yelled back as she did several revolutions in the air.

"You'll be a great mommy yourself, Vel." Coco commented as they sat lazily on the grass.

"I just hope everything goes alright with her. She's a sweetheart and Pyrrha kinda scared me with how protective she was."

"All we need to do is to keep an eye on our little dragon fairy."

"Yeah… Coco… Where's she?" Coco lowered her sunglasses and looked around. "COCO!"

…

"Oh, a Dust crystal!" Tia grabbed the purple energy crystal and eating it. "Oh, a Dust crystal!"

Tia followed the trail of small purple crystals, happily eating them on the way as her horns changed to purple. She was so distracted by them that she didn't noticed she wandered deeper in the forest. Her eyes shot open in glee when she saw a big Crystal on the ground and tried to pull it. As soon as she did is shot a cloud of gas at her, and she fell down with a silly smile on her face.

"See, I told you the book was right! Catnip mixed with vodka does have a sedative effect on dragons!" Sky said as he and his team approached a clearly barely conscious Tia.

"Yeah, yeah, you nerd. Now we have revenge!" Cardin said as he grabbed Tia from behind.

"Cardin, are you sure we should do it? Her parents won't believe it wasn't us!" Dove fearfully commented.

"First, she has no parents! And one of them is Jauney boy, we can kick his ass anytime!"

"That doesn't make sense… And Pyrrha…"

"Shut up! Now get the trimmer! Let's bald this monster!" Dove gave the trimmer to Cardin and they laughed as the buzzing sound started and the device inched towards Tia's platinum hair. Luck for the girl, there was someone with a great hearing nearby.

"L-l-let go of her!" Velvet appeared, and after a second of silence, team CRDL started laughing.

"Get out of here, freak, before we decide to cut your ears too! Today we have a score to settle with this little monster!" Cardin once again threatened cutting Tia's hair.

"She's not a monster; she's a person like you and me!" Velvet shouted and team CRDL laughed again.

"You're not a person, you're an animal. Dove, get her! We'll have fun with the bunny after I shave this one."

"Velvet… PUNCH!"

And that was how Dove learned that Velvet wasn't a second year for nothing, as she punched him in the face so hard that he started spinning around as he flew through the forest and through a three… and then his hair catch on fire. The rest of the boys stared at Velvet as she struck a pose.

"Your evil ways ends now!" She threatened, and Sky rushed at her, but was quickly defeated with a series of power kicks. Now Velvet stared at Russell and Cardin.

"Russell! Do something! Throw a Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch at her!" Cardin howled.

"But I don't have one of those!" The smaller boy said as he hid behind his team leader.

"Stay away or I'll cut her hair!" Cardin threatened, only to stare down and discover Tia munched and destroyed the trimmer, and was about to bite his hand in her altered state. He jumped back and let the still drank girl on the grassy ground. It was all Velvet needed before she jumped in the air.

"Velvet KICK!"

She kicked the duo and sent them flying, somehow catching Sky in the way and landing on a now bald Dove. Then they explode and were launched high in the air, disappearing in the clouds above.

"Tia!" Velvet shook the small girl slightly and the dragonet stretched and smile.

"Hi, auntie Vel. Hmm, you smell like chocolate…" Tia licked Velvet's cheek, making the bunny girl blush but left out a relieved sigh.

"Come on, little one, let's go back to Coco before… OH SHIT!"

Apparently all the commotion and negativity attracted a pack of Beowulfs. Velvet hugged the still unaware dragonet and gritted her teeth as the monsters growled at them. As her mind tried to find a way to escape with Tia, something landed on the closest Grimm and smashed its skull.

"My name is Coco Adel. You scared my partner. Prepare to die!"

Velvet ducked with Tia and Coco armed her machine gun, and started firing against the pack, the cases falling around as she mowed down the monsters. It took her just a minute to dispatch the whole pack. As soon as she did it she approached the other two girls.

"Stupid Beowulfs. Are you alright? I heard yelling, especially something about 'hair on fire'." Coco asked as she helped Velvet up, and Tia started blinking as the effect of the vodka catnip started passing.

"Just a run down with some idiots. Can we go back now?" Velvet asked and Coco was about to answer, when an alpha Beowulf jumped from a bush, aiming at the short haired brunette. Tia, finally ridden of the effect of the catnip, acted fast and pushed Coco away of the danger, but the Beowulf closed its jaws on the dragonet's arm.

Coco and Velvet stared in shock.

Tia blinked, then smirked… and pulled her arm off the Grimm's mouth, breaking its teeth and pulling its tongue out with her claws. The dragonet finished it by blasting the alpha with her dragon breath, now a pulse of pure purple energy, pulverizing its skull.

"Auntie Coco, are you alright?" Tia asked as she returned to her friends.

"Tia! How's your arm!?" Velvet hurried to check it, and aside the Grimm blood, it was undamaged.

"Don't worry, auntie Vel, my scales are as resistant as armor." The dragonet said proudly, but Velvet just hugged the girl.

"Wow, you can kick some serious butt, kid. I wonder what you'll be able to do when they unlock your Aura." Coco commented and Tia smiled.

"My Aura is already unlocked. Aunt Glyn said I was born with it unlocked."

"That's explain so much. But now, you need a bath, little one." Velvet state as she saw how much dirt was covering the dragonet at that moment.

…

"Tia! Stop eating the fish raw!" Velvet complained as the dragonet indeed used her tail to spear fish from the stream they were using to clean themselves up and eating them alive.

"But auntie Vel, they taste good and auntie Blake says I won't be a big girl like auntie Yang if I don't eat fish." Tia justified as she bit the head of a fish off and ate it.

"Oh, I see, you want to have some big fun bags eh?" Coco said as she stripped down and started washing herself on the stream.

"COCO!" Velvet yelled, and Tia and the short haired brunette laughed, making the bunny girl puff her cheeks.

"Come on, Vel, relax. Now, let's take a good bath before going back to Beacon so we can return our precious cinnamon roll here back to Arc and the champs." Velvet sighed and stripped down, joining the other already naked girls.

"I swear, Coco, I won't speak with you ever again if Jaune and Pyrrha don't allow me to babysit Tia again."

"Don't worry auntie Vel, I love you already and will tell daddy and mommy to let me hang out with you." Velvet almost cried of happiness as she smothered the dragonet in a hug. "By the way, what's a cinnamon roll?"

"Something you'll bother you father till he make some for everyone, little one." Coco said with an evil smile.

…

 _The dragonet showed a great appreciation for fish, and while reports are inconclusive on this area, it's clear she likes water. Apparently the similarities between her and wild cats is closer to those with a fishing habit like jaguars and tigers. She also proved to be a formidable opponent before, using her superior resilience and strength to defeat an alpha Beowulf. More observations are needed._

…

"Daddy! Mommy!" Tia jumped on her parents' arms as the sun was setting and they all returned back to Beacon. Jaune and Pyrrha clearly missed their little girl as they kept the hug a little longer than usual… Well, actually they weren't let her go. "Daddy, mommy, air!"

"Sorry…" They said at the same time before Pyrrha turned to Velvet and Coco. "I hope our little girl hasn't given you too much trouble."

"She was an angel, Pyrrha. Aside her curiosity and appetite, she's probably the most well behaved child I ever took care of." Velvet said and the Arkos couple nodded in happiness.

"So, Tia, how was your day?" Jaune asked and could see her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, they took me to the forest, I ate a few birds, a squirrel, then I fought big bad Grimm and killed it, then we fished, took a bath on the river, came back and played games! It was so much fun!" Tia said, and Coco was about to run if Velvet didn't held her back. Pyrrha eyed the chocolate colored duo with a serious look.

"She fought Grimm?" Pyrrha asked coldly.

"Don't be angry, mommy! I'm alright and they were always nearby." Tia pleaded, and Pyrrha calmed down.

"I just worry about you, sweetheart."

"I know, mommy, but I'm strong! When I grow up, I want to be a Huntress like you and daddy!" Jaune and Pyrrha melted over her decision.

"Well… When you're a bit older…" Jaune conceded and rested a hand over Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Yay! Auntie Glyn, do you think I'll be able to study here and have a team?"

"Of course, dear. I see much potential on you." Glynda said as she petted the dragon girl. That was when team CRDL finally fell from sky, making the teacher stares at their sorry state. "Mr. Winchester, what is the meaning of this?"

"It was…" Cardin started, and then stared at the threatening look Coco gave them, while Tia showed her tongue to them, and gave up. "…it was a team exercise that didn't work as expected.

"I see. Next time try to not cause your team to fall from the sky, Mr. Winchester. Now go back inside and fix yourselves." Glynda ordered and team CRDL left before someone decided they weren't punished enough. And they ran when they heard a roar.

"Again? How much you need to eat, Tia?" Jaune asked his daughter, and she scratched the back of her head like he does often.

"Can I have cinnamon rolls? Auntie Coco said they are tasty."

"I'll see what I can find, honey. But now I'm worried about what more your aunt Coco told you." Jaune eyed Coco. The brunette just whistled away.

"She said if I eat plenty of fish I'll have fun bags as big as auntie Yang. What are fun bags?" They all eyed Coco at this, most in reprove, but Yang was laughing out loud.

"Hey, don't look at me! It was Belladonna that said she needed fish to grow up!" Coco defended herself.

"Blake!" Jaune and Pyrrha turned to their Faunus friend.

"I said nothing about fun bags!"

"Do you wanna have fun with my bags, Jauney?" Yang teased.

"He doesn't!" Pyrrha answered in his place.

"So he can play with yours, cereal girl?" Yang wiggle her eyebrows, making both Jaune and Pyrrha blush madly.

"I want to play with fun bags!" Tia declared, making everyone blush this time.

"Let's get you cinnamon rolls, sweetheart, then Coco, Blake and Yang will explain a few things to you… or they'll discover why I'm four times champion." Pyrrha menaced her friends, and the three girls in question left nervous laughs out.

The group left while laughing and talking, and Glynda smiled at them before returning to the teacher's room. There she found Dr. Oobleck messing with some papers and files with energetic determination. She stared at him with worry.

"Dr. Oobleck." She greeted, and the professor didn't stopped working.

"Glynda! Good evening! How was the mission?" The man asked as he kept moving around his table and messing with papers.

"It was performed well. Mr. Arc in special showed great improvement. How about you?" She stared at the papers, but Oobleck hid them.

"Nothing exceptional, just observed a wild Beowulf pack at the forest." He said, and Glynda nodded before returning to her desk. On the way, she found a picture on the floor.

"Dr. Oobleck, was your observations near the stream on the outskirts of the forest?" She asked with the picture on her hands.

"Yes, surprising how that pack came so close to us this time."

"I see. That's why you have pictures of Ms. Adel, Ms. Scarlatina and Ms. Arc Nikos naked?" Glynda asked with a soft tone and the picture on her hand. Dr. Oobleck fainted in self-defense.

…

"She looks like an angel when she's sleeping." Jaune commented as he nested his daughter on her hammock with the help of Pyrrha. It was late in the night and they all were tired, Tia being sleeping for some time now.

"What are you talking about, Jaune. She's an angel."

"Our angel." Jaune answered Pyrrha, and she blushed a little. "Now, better we go to sleep too, tomorrow we start helping preparing for the festival. You look especially tired, Pyr."

"It's just your impression, Jaune." Because she certainly wasn't worrying about the possibility of seeing the blonde boy marrying someone that wasn't her and that was keeping her awake at night. No, sir. Jaune answered by gently caressing the side of her neck, making her mind go in overdrive.

"Pyr, you're human, no matter how much others see you as invincible or a goddess. If something is bothering you…"

"I'm OK." She reassured, but slapped herself mentally for not taking the chance.

"Well, I'll always be by your side if you need me."

"Even after your marriage?" She almost slapped herself physically for that slip.

"Of course!" Jaune reassured her as he got on his own bed. "Pyr, you're my friend, my partner and now we have a daughter together. We have an unbreakable bond, and even if we don't marry each other, I want you always close to me."

 _Wait… did he just insinuated he would marry me?_

She turned around just to discover he was already sleeping and left a sigh, but smiled all the same. She approached him and kissed his cheek, staring at his peaceful face. She wanted to marry that boy so badly right now, but the opportunity of confessing once again eluded her.

"I love you…" she whispered before returning to her own bed, finally being able to sleep soundly.

Unaware to them both, a certain girl wasn't sleeping and heard everything they said, and plans started to run on her head. Evil plans that would finally get those two together… And some pancakes.

…

"I told you it wasn't with that intention!" Oobleck defended himself.

"I know, and that's why I didn't call the police. For fucks sake, Bart, why would you even take those pictures?!" Glynda shouted as she kept a vigilante eye on her co-worker.

"For…" She whacked the back of his head.

"Now you should write an extra ten thousand!"

Oobleck sighed and resumed writing ' _For Science is no excuse to break the law and peep at my students_ ' at the blackboard.


	5. Android and Dragonet

"Ozpin, we need to contain her! Not let her play family with the Arc boy and the Mistrali champion!" General James Ironwood spoke over the intercom. He was responsible for the safety of Remnant, and he wasn't pleased that a dragon of legend was left to do as it pleased, no matter how much Ozpin said she was inoffensive… mostly.

" _James, the girl is just a few days old, and is really attached to my students. Taking her from them would not only put a terrible stress in a child, it would make me having to deal with them all… and Glynda. Believe when I say my dear headmistress WON'T allow anyone to even think of hurting her niece, be it physically or emotionally_."

"At least let me send a squad to keep an eye on her!" James insisted.

" _There's enough eyes on her already. Besides, the Festival draws near, and once Mr. Arc gets married, she will be no different than a Faunus_."

"I hope, for our own good, that you're right, Ozpin. Who'll be the bride?" Ozpin took a long sip on his coffee, and James noted something was being hidden from him. "Ozzie, who's the bride?"

" _Oh, look at the time, I have a Festival to organize, bye_." James sighed wondered exactly what Ozpin was hiding. A wild thought crossed his mind, but he dismissed it as ridiculous.

"General, I strongly recommend we capture the creature and keep a strong watch over her. If the legends are true, she could turn to be a bigger danger than the Grimm." James turned to look at Major Auburn Samuel Howl. He was young and ambitious, and was always jumping at the chance of getting some glory.

"We aren't moving, Major. You need to remind we are here over the kingdom of Vale invitation, and the Atlas Army won't make a move without their consent." James stated and the Major kept his serious face.

"Sir, why not ask for the Council permission then. This Ozpin is rather prone to use… unsafe methods to deal with dangerous situations." James sighed both because the Major got on his nerves but also because he had a point. "Or at least, send a recon team to keep an eye on the POI."

"Fine, you can have a monitoring vehicle and a surveillance team. But you're not to engage with the POI unless she pose a threat to the civilians, are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

…

"OK, where's the vehicle?" The Major asked as he prepared his surveillance team, eager to get into action and maybe get a promotion. Of course, surveillance wouldn't be enough, but with lucky and maybe a little push, capturing the dragonet would give him the needed proper report.

"Sir, are we really going to need this all?" One of the soldiers asked as he loaded a steel cage on the windowless white van.

"Our orders say we need to interfere in case the target attacks civilians." The Major justified as he prepared a spray with pheromones. His orders didn't say he couldn't create the situation, after all.

"And are we sure we want to bring the prototype? She's a bit… odd."

"But she's combat ready, and according to the general the target is able to defeat a b-class Grimm on its own. Now stop complaining and let's move!"

…

"I'm bored…" Tia complained as her family and friends were busy preparing for the Festival of Dragons, putting booths up for several activities.

At first, Yang tried to convince them to do something easy, a kiss booth. While at first every girl said no, but when she said they feared no one would ask any of them for a kiss when she's up, their competitive nature kicked in. They only stopped when Glynda said if the girls did it, Jaune and Ren would have too, prompting Nora and Pyrrha to back down, and then remembered Yang that Ruby would have to participate too. That was enough for the blonde to give up the idea. Too many people to punch right in the kissers.

Now Tia wanted to help, but she not only got Jaune's motion sickness, she got his clumsiness too, and after hitting other students too many times in the head with wooden planks, she was relieved from duty. But now she was sitting around bored while her family put a cooking booth up.

"Sorry, honey. But we need to help here." Pyrrha said to her daughter while she used her polarity powers to fix some nails.

"But everyone is busy!"

"Why don't you go to the library then? Read a book maybe?" The redhead suggested.

"I want to go to the forest!"

"Not alone, we already talked about it. You can go anywhere without Grimm, though." Tia brightens over her mother's words.

"I'll go somewhere safe then." Tia said, and Pyrrha nodded, giving her a few lien.

"If you feel hungry, use these on the food machines. Now, do you have your scroll with you?"

"Yes, mommy, I'll call if I need help. See you later!" Tia kissed Pyrrha's cheeks and flew away, leaving the redhead to her job. The Spartan would later learn you choose your words very carefully with children.

…

Tia landed in the middle of the city, happy she didn't need to take the airship. Her mother said she could go anywhere without Grimm, and the city fit the bill. The people stared at her and commented, but she just ignored them and walked happily around. Everything was a novelty for her, and she stopped often to stare at a new shop or at someone odd on her eyes. As she walked, she stumbled on someone.

"Ah! Sorry, miss, are you alright?" Tia asked as she helped the girl she stumbled upon up.

"It's alright; I'm made of a very resilient alloy." The dragonet scratched the back of her head as the girl cleaned herself and fixed her clothes.

"Cool, whatever alloy means."

"I never saw someone like you before. You have pretty wings!" Over the comment, Tia proudly displayed her wings.

"Hehe, I'm a dragonet!"

"Fascinating! Aren't dragonets dangerous?"

"Auntie Weiss says I'm dangerous only to pets and team CRDL. So, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go."

"Wait, I was wondering, I don't know the city well, and would love to have someone to guide me."

"Mommy said to not talk with strangers."

"Oh, I'm no stranger, I'm Penny!"

"Oh, well... Daddy says strangers are friends I haven't meet yet… Ah well, I'm Tia, nice to meet you Penny." They then shook hands, both surprised with each other's strength. "So, I always wanted to try window shopping. My aunties do that lot of times."

"Oh, I always want to experience the pleasure of staring at windows and not buying anything too!" Tia smiled happily and took Penny's hand.

…

"The prototype made contact with the target!" One of the soldiers in the van informed the Major.

"I told you she was perfect for the job. She looks like an innocent girl everyone wants to protect, but it's actually the top of line combat automaton developed for the Atlas army!" The major spoke proudly.

"Do the General know she is here?"

"He said I could choose anyone I wanted. Now stop questioning your superior officers and keep following them!"

…

The shopkeeper in _From Dust till Dawn_ saw many weird things in his long life. From scythe wielding little girls to boys falling from sky to order ramen from his stand, in one of his many jobs. He even had seen that same small girl with orange hair stop his van from hitting the scythe wielding girl a few weeks before. And now there was a little girl with horns, wings and tails acting in his shop like she was just inside a candy store.

"Oh, I'll try the yellow ones this time. I hope they taste like lemon. Grandpa, I want this much in yellow Crystals! Bite size, please!" She asked as she put half her lien on the counter. The old man quickly delivered her a brown bag. "Awww, don't you have a cuter bag?" He immediately changed it for a pink one. "Thanks, grandpa!"

"Do you use Dust for some kind of weapon, Tia?" Penny asked, but the dragonet ate a yellow Crystal and smiled as her horns became yellow. "Fascinating, you apparently absorb the properties of the Dust you consume!"

"That's what auntie Weiss said. She's always reading a book about dragons. Hmm, lemon taste." She smiled brightly at Penny, and the android nodded.

"Everyone, hands up!" A bunch of thieves entered the store, pointing guns at the clients.

"Not again!" The old man said as he put his arms in the air.

"Hey!" One of the thieves grabbed Tia and put his pistol on her head.

"Nobody move and the little girl doesn't get a new hole on her pretty head!" The thief threatened while another one approached the old man pointing a knife at him and giving him a dirty bag.

"All the lien on the bag!"

"Penny, what they're doing?" Tia asked innocently.

"I believe this is a robbery, Tia."

"A shrubbery?""

"A robbery. When people use force to take something that don't belong to them from its rightful owners, usually seeking monetary gain." The android explained in an oddly calm exchange with the dragonet.

"Daddy said taking things that don't belong to you is wrong."

"Your father is indeed correct. So would you kindly let her go and stop this robbery, Mr. Thief?" She asked, and the thief laughed.

"And what you will do, little girl? Now shut up or this freak will see what looks like inside her head!"

"Hey! I'm no freak! I'm a dragon!"

"Shut up freak!" The thief pressed his gun against her horn, and Tia smiled as sparkles started to come from them.

"Piiiiii…. Kaaa…. CHUUUUUUUUU!" A series of flashes of light could be seeing before the bandit holding the dragonet fall on the ground unconscious and twitching a little, with a brand new afro. Tia eyed the other two thieves, which traded looks before pointing their guns against her. The guns suddenly split in half and they saw Penny aiming her swords at them.

"Please, surrender peacefully and wait for the proper authorities to arrest you." The thieves tried to run, but one was entangled in the thin wires of Penny's swords and another was being held in the air by Tia's tail as she used it to grab its leg.

…

"Interesting. She shows a rightful behavior to act when she saw wrong doings. I wonder if this is about her nature or Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos influence on her. And also the fact that not all Dust infused powers manifest in the form of dragon breath is outstanding!" Dr. Oobleck said from across the street as he kept taking pictures.

"Excuse me, sir, can you explain what are you doing?" A police officer that came to attend the occurrence asked him.

"Oh, just doing some research officer." He explained without stopping with the pictures.

"Are you involved with the robbery?"

"Preposterous! I'm just following a study subject!" Oobleck said, but the officer grabbed the camera… filled with Tia and Penny's pictures.

"Sir, you need to follow me to the precinct."

…

"Thanks grandpa! I'll come here often! Your Dust crystals taste the best!" Tia said happily as the owner of the store rewarded her with some extra Crystals.

"Thank you for your kindness." Penny added and they both bowed before leaving the store as the police took the criminals with them. The two walked around for a little bit, happily chatting around.

"You know, I'm glad I met you, Penny. You're my first friend I made on my own." Tia commented, and the android grabbed her hand and smiled, staring Tia in the eye, and making them both curve their backs.

"You called me friend!"

"Of course, silly! We're friends now! Oh, mommy said friends exchange scroll numbers! Let do it!" With this the two girls pulled their scrolls and after a few swipe added each other to the contact list.

"My first scroll exchange! So exciting! I can't wait to tell friend Ruby I made a new friend."

"Oh, I have an auntie Ruby! What a coincidence!" Tia commented. "So, what we do now?"

"Hmm…. How about the park? I heard it is a prime meeting point for friends."

…

"Sir, it seems the prototype and our target are… friendly."

"What? They aren't supposed to be friendly! She's supposed to capture the target!" The Major complained.

"But sir, the target hasn't acted in a dangerous way. In fact, the fact she stopped a robbery shows…"

"Stop questioning me! I see this demands a drastic measure!"

…

"And this is what auntie Yang calls a selfie." Tia said as the two friends shared pictures.

"Thanks Tia. Your family seems quite interesting, and fairly similar to some friends of mine." Penny wondered as the two sat in a bench on the park as families played around.

"Oh, we need to invite everyone to a big meet up! And then… Eeeewww… what is this smell?" Tia asked as someone in a heavy coat passed over her. "It's smell like cat piss."

"I believe it's a type of hunting pheromone used to attract wild beasts." Penny determined with her sensors and remote database access.

"Why someone would spray it here. Ewwww. Let's go somewhere else!"

…

"Wait… that don't make any sense! She should have attacked me and everyone else I sprayed this thing on! It work with wild cats and according to information she is like a cat!" Major Howl questioned, and then turned around.

"Meow."

A cat.

"Meow."

Another cat.

"Meow."

Lots and lots of cats.

"Go away!" He shooed the cats, and they all jumped on him, biting and scratching. "AAAAH!"

…

"Awww, it's getting late." Tia lamented as she saw the sun would set soon. "I've to go home now."

"And I indeed need to return to mine. It was a pleasure to meet you, Tia. I'll trade messages with you often, if that is alright with you." Tia hugged Penny, and the android hugged back.

"Of course, silly, we're friends. Well, I'll… Penny, is that a windowless van?" Tia asked as she eyed the suspicious vehicle.

"Indeed it is. It has being following us for some time now." The android stated, unaware the vehicle belonged to the Atlas Army. Her orders were just to approach the dragonet. And wait further instructions.

"My family says windowless vans are trouble."

"You go back to your home, I'll check the van. Don't worry, I'm combat ready."

"But… OK, but call me to say everything is alright." Tia shared a hug with Penny and flew away. As soon as the dragonet was out of sight, the android got to the van and opened the door, to see the Major being treated for scratches and bites, and smelling like cat piss.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Hey, why are you here? Where's the target?" The Major questioned as his assistant put band-aids on him. "Ouch!"

"Sir, the target showed no signs of being dangerous to civilians. I believe it would be better to let her go." Penny stated rather chirpily.

"And since when you can question orders? You'll do as I command! OUCH!"

"I suggest we consult with the general then." Penny stated with a finger on her chin.

"No, no nonono. No need to bother him. I'm commanding the mission, and we won't just go back to base to bother him with details."

"But that won't be any trouble as he is by my side." Penny said as she moved to the side and Ironwood stared down at the Major. The man gulped hard and tried to smile.

"Oh, General, hello. Good night today eh?"

"We are going back to the airship were you will report to me why despite my orders to just keep watch over the dragonet, you took Penny with you and interacted with her."

"Oh, she's so nice! We even took a selfie!" Penny showed the picture on her scroll, and the General smiled at her.

"I see. Glad you made a friend, Penny. And you, Major, we will have a long talk about your career future." The General closed the van's door and the Major started crying.

…

"Dr. Oobleck?" The police man asked as he entered the jail. The doctor raised and came close to the bars.

"So, can I go now?"

"Yes, you can. We confirmed your story with Beacon, and your coworker came to get you." The officer said as he opened the cell.

"Ah, good Peter, always trustworthy."

"Actually, it's a woman, and a very pretty one." The officer said, and Oobleck returned to the cell and closed the door.

"Actually, I'll stay here. Stabber here is a good person to talk with and the food is actually not bad." The sound of steps could be heard approaching, that familiar sound of stilts against the concrete. "Do you have a reinforced cell? One who can withstand an earthquake? HELP!"

…

"You were in the city?" Pyrrha asked as she started checking to be sure her daughter wasn't hurt.

"You said I could go anywhere without Grimm." Tia explained and the Spartan sighed. It was clear her daughter was smarter than she looked.

"Yes, you said, Pyr. Now we know we need to be careful with our words with our little one." Jaune said as he petted the girl. She smiled and then showed them her scroll.

"Look, I even made a new friend!"

"Isn't that… Penny?" Ruby asked as she stared at the screen.

"Oh, so you know her? She's nice! We walked around the city, bought Dust, and stopped a shrubbery!"

"You did what?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"We stopped a shrubbery!" Tia reinforced.

"Oh, we should see that movie again!" Nora commented to Ren.

"I don't think it's proper to Tia, with the nuns and the castle." Yang said as she put Tia on her shoulders.

"How do you stop a shrubbery?" Ruby asked, and they all started a long discussion about shrubberies and the proper way to stop them.

…

"I see, so that is the girl they were talking about." Cinder wondered from behind a stall.

"So what? She's not that impressive." Mercury dismissed. "Besides, it's a little girl and I hate children."

"Really? I always expected you would love them considering you have the same level of intellect." Emerald retorted. "Anyway, what you want to do, Cinder?"

"If this girl can be as powerful as she is now, getting her on our side would be advantageous for us. I'll think of a plan for tomorrow." Cinder eyes flickered and she smirked as she saw the group still discussing shrubberies.


	6. Jewel and Dragon

Tia woke up the next morning and stretched, before staring down at the beds bellow. She saw her parents sleeping in their beds, and decided that was not the right way to do that. So she silently glided down and moved Jaune's duvet to open space. Then she moved to Pyrrha and removed her duvet carefully. Now all she needed was a way to move her mother to her father's bed.

"Hmm…. How I do this?" She whispered to herself with her hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

"Maybe I can hold her top and you her bottom and we move her to his side?" Tia moved to see Nora standing by her side striking the same pose.

"Auntie Nora, you're a genius!"

"I know!"

With that the two girls quickly moved Pyrrha into Jaune's bed, slowly and carefully to not wake neither, and both girls were happy that the champion had a heavy sleep. As soon as the redhead found herself by the side of her crush, she cuddled him, and he answered by groaning a little and cuddling her back. Tia use her tail to put the duvet back, and high-fived Nora. With that Tia decided it was time to use the bathroom (one of the most awkward moments for her and Pyrrha was learning how to use it).

Nora decided it was time to wake Ren up in her unique and gentle way.

She jumped on the bed tossing him of it.

"Morning, Ren!" She said with a toothy smile.

"Good morning, Nora. Just the two of us up?" Ren answered, so used to it by now that all he could do was go with the tide.

"Tia's in the bathroom, and look!" She pointed to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I'm assume this is you and our niece's work."

"Yep. Did we do good?"

"Those two definitely can use some help." Ren consented as he too was tired of his friends wasting time when it was so clear they should be together, together.

"KYA!"

The scream prompted Jaune and Pyrrha to wake and they first stared at each other. They were together in bed, in each other arms. It was worse for Pyrrha as she was pressing her chest on him and had a leg over him. Worse, she was so shocked to find herself like that she just hugged him tighter, now her lips just so close to his they felt each other breaths. They were almost kissing when Tia came and jumped in their bed forcing the duo to sit.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm peeling!" She yelled as she gave them a small piece of an unidentified material. It felt like a type of plastic at first, with some pattern on it. "I was washing my hands and it comes off!" She showed her arm, and they could see an area where the scales were shinier.

"Nora, get Weiss here ASAP!" Jaune ordered, and the girl saluted, opened the door, kicked team RWBY's door down and brought a kicking and screaming heiress with her, still in her pajamas.

"Let go of me you hooligan!" The heiress yelled.

"Our great leader summoned your presence! Tia's sick so you better help!"

"Tia is sick? Why are we wasting time!" As soon as Nora put her down Weiss rushed to Tia's side and examined her arm and the skin she gave Jaune. Team RWBY entered the room soon after.

"Auntie Weiss, why am I peeling? Am I sick?!" Tia said with tears in her eyes, Jaune and Pyrrha comforting their daughter.

"No, dear. You aren't sick. You are just shedding." Weiss explained softly.

"I see no small wooden tool house around..." Ruby said scratching her head.

"She is not building a shed, you dolt, she is shedding! Reptiles have to shed their skins off so they can grow. According to the books dragons do it too, and their first shedding happens close after they hatch. She will just lose some old skin and have a growth burst." Weiss explained, and they all sighed relieved. "It might itch a little, so I'll give you some lotion, dear."

"Thanks, Weiss." Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same time, and Tia hugged the heiress.

"So, do we know what this growth burst you be like? I mean, will she just get a few centimeters or will she become as big as a house?" Blake asked a more practical question.

…

They all decided to deal with each later. Yet they also decided to keep Tia outdoors, just in case she would change from adorable little girl to towering machine of destruction. Yet they still had to help with the Festival, so they couldn't keep her entertained. That created a problem for the eight teenagers.

"Why can't you divide my job while I entertain her?" Yang complained.

"Because I'm the most qualified for taking care of our princess." Weiss answered back.

"Jaune and I are her parents!" Pyrrha answered hoping to change that in a family outing.

"You know, you got into the role quite fast, didn't you?" Blake teased, and Pyrrha blushed a little. "We can always call Sun and Neptune to look at her."

"Two guys walking around with a little girl… Yeah, not suspicious at all." Yang answered her partner, and she had to concede they would get way more unwanted attention than what they would like.

"Ms. Goodwitch need to supervise everyone, as all the staff, even Doc. Coco and Velvet are away in a mission…" Jaune numbered.

"I can see if my friend Penny is free!" Tia suggested and called the android on her scroll. "Aww, her scroll is out of reach."

"Maybe I can help." They turned around to see the mint-haired transfer student approaching them. "I used to babysit before going to the Hunter school. Emerald Sustrai, nice too meet you all, though he met before."

"Oh yeah, you're with your boyfriend, that Mercury guy." Ruby said, making her laugh.

"Mercury is not my boyfriend. He's so far from my type I wonder how we are even friends. Anyway, for thirty lien I'll keep an eye on the girl. I promise to not take her anywhere dangerous."

"Well, we do need someone to look at Tia… And you're a Huntress in training too..." Pyrrha wondered, knowing that being a Hunter didn't mean being a nice person, considering Cardin and all.

"If that make you all feel safer, you just need to activate the GPS tracker on her scroll. We share contacts and all is good." Emerald explained, and the group made a circle to discuss it, sometimes a head popping up to stare at the girl. After a few moments of deliberation they came to an agreement about the issue.

"Very well, here twenty, the rest when she come back. Call us if any trouble happens. She has a big appetite, but don't let she eat random animals around. She's also shedding skin, so don't get scared." Pyrrha said as they exchanged information while Jaune and Ren activated the GPS tracker on Tia's scroll. "Don't let Dr. Oobleck near her. He's a bit too eager to learn about her. She likes Dust crystal, but don't let her eat too much or she goes in a sugar high."

"Understood. You really acts like her mother. She is luck." Emerald commented and Pyrrha blushed a little. "Anyway, hey little one, ready to go?" Tia shyly hid behind Jaune, one eye locked on Emerald. "Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you."

"Daddy, she's soooo pretty!" Tia commented, and Emerald blushed a little. She wasn't used to have people call her pretty.

"Come on, you're surrounded of pretty girls." The red-eyed girl answered with a smile. Tia finally came forward.

"You're as pretty as my aunties, even auntie Renny!" Ren face-palmed, while Weiss scoffed as she was sure she was prettier than any of them, especially a boy. Emerald felt incredible pleased hearing her words, as it was not always that someone would honestly say to her she was beautiful. "Are you really going to play with me?"

"Yes, Tia." The dragonet blushed a little but smiled, and that made Emerald smile honestly this time.

…

"Are we 100% sure this is a good idea?" Mercury asked as he and Cinder watched from a secluded stall Emerald tricking the Beacon students to let her take Tia.

"Emerald knows how to deal with subtlety. Besides, for now I want information about that girl. If she is a danger to my plans, I will get rid of her now while she is a child. But if we can utilize her, if the legendary powers of dragons really exist in that girl, then we will capture her."

"I'd just capture her now, try to get her on our side or kill her. Less work."

"And that's why I'm the one giving orders and you the one obeying. There's too many eyes on her right now." Cinder concluded as her eyes flickered brightly.

…

"So, all we need to do is follow the aberration that Jauney boy adopted and we get extra credits?" Cardin asked as Oobleck gave him a long range camera.

"Language, Mr. Winchester. That dragonet is a unique specimen that need to be properly documented. I'd do it myself, but certain circumstances are making it impossible for me to." The fact was Glynda put a tracker on him and would fire him if he got closer than a hundred meters from Tia.

"You got a deal. We'll make sure to register every move they do." Cardin said and left with his team. Oobleck sighed, being forced to compromise his morals for Science. He just hoped History would forgive him.

…

Emerald felt happiness.

It was an odd and rare feeling for her. But watching Tia eating her weight in meat while talking certainly felt great. The small girl wasn't shying away to tell all Emerald wanted to know, making her whole job easier. Of course sometimes the dragonet would blab about unnecessary knowledge, and Emerald now knew Nora liked to walk around naked the room, prompting lots of yelling. But the thief certainly had worst missions before. In fact, this one was right in the top spot as the best mission ever.

"Damn, another one..." Tia complained as she removed another piece of old skin from her tail.

"So, you will become a huge dragon like in the books or just a dragon-girl adult size?"

"Auntie Nora says she wants me to be a big dragon cause she wants to fly on me, but daddy said something about 'no one is riding my daughter'." Emerald burst laughing. It was clear the knight was also an overprotective father. "Mommy says she wants me to be a child for as long as possible. But I want to be big girl like you so I can go wherever I want. But not too big to not scare people, and also so I can live with mommy and daddy forever."

"I thought Jaune and Pyrrha weren't dating..." Emerald wondered, and while it was clear as day something was happening between those two, it was also clear they weren't dating yet.

"What dating mean?"

"Dating means when two people really like each other and want to spend time together." Emerald explained. Tia got pensive for a moment.

"So like auntie Renny and Auntie Nora."

"Isn't Ren a boy?"

"Why everyone says that? You all confuse the poor girl! Anyway… Are… are you dating someone, Emerald?" Tia asked shyly, staring at her plate. The older girl suppressed a giggle, apparently the little dragonet was developing a puppy crush on her.

"No, I'm not together with anyone."

"Great! I mean, not that you aren't pretty! I'm pretty sure lots of people would like to date you!" Tia then started devouring her food, making Emerald laughs a little. It was simple too cute.

…

"So, your father need to marry by the Festival?" Emerald asked as the two girls walked around Beacon, oblivious to team CRDL following them and taking pictures.

"Yeah, or else I'll become a big bad dragon. Daddy and Auntie Glyn will marry if he doesn't ask my mommy to. I don't know why they don't just marry each other already."

"Adults tend to make even the most simple things unneeded complicated." The mint-haired girl said in support.

"You tell me. I hope I can convince him to get together with mommy by them. Auntie Nora and I are already setting plans in motion. I think auntie Ruby is into it too, but he tends to mess up."

…

"Ruby, how exactly you did this?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha were wrapped together with the clothe they were using to make decorations. The champion was blushing madly as his hand was resting in her butt. "Please unwrap us!"

"Just a minute!" Ruby said as she delayed the operation the most she could, while receiving thumbs up from Nora.

"Please do! What is this soft thing?" Jaune asked as he squeezed Pyrrha's behind.

"YIIIIP!"

…

"So, enough about me. I think we only talked about my life. I mean, I'm interesting, but I'm still just a few days old. How about you? I bet you have many interesting stories!" Tia asked as she held Emerald's hands. The older girl sighed. Yes, she had stories, but none of them was fit to the ears of such pure girl. "For example, how about your family?"

"I don't have one..." Emerald said bitterly.

She never had the luck Tia had to find a loving family, even if a chaotic and messy one like hers, and grew up in an orphanage with other children, to an infancy of aggression and abuse from the people managing the place. When she ran away, the people that took her in were only slight better, a bunch of thieves that used her young age to do their jobs. Then when one of them tried to get on bed with her, she answered by pushing a knife on his unmentionables. It was when she was running from the gang that Cinder saved her, burned every one of them down.

Cinder was her queen.

But not her family.

"Emerald, are you alright?" Tia asked with such genuine concerned that the older girl felt a bit of anger toward the dragonet. She had luck to had met people that simple took her in and were rising her as real family. And the dragon girl probably wasn't aware of it.

"Sorry, just… I don't have good memories of my family." Emerald said trying to end the topic.

"Daddy said once family is not just blood ties and living in the same house. Family is the people you choose to share everything, good or bad." Tia said in a wise tone unfitting for her young appearance. Emerald sighed, feeling belittled by her target. She needed to vent.

"Hey, you want to be a Huntress too, right? Why not spar with me?" Emerald suggested with a fake smile.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tia grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the arena.

…

"I am sorry!" Pyrrha shouted as she had no idea how her feet got tangled in the power cables they were passing and felt on Jaune… the boy's face buried between her ample bosom.

"HMF!" Was his only answer as Ruby and Nora smiled.

…

"You're good!" Tia praised as she flew avoiding Emerald's gunfire.

 _Damn, she is fast! And strong! And damn resilient! I know she isn't really their daughter, but she has the talent of the mother and the stubbornness of the father! If she wasn't so young and inexperienced I'd have lost already!_

Tia started firing small fireballs from her mouth, forcing Emerald to jump and dodge acrobatically while answering with several shots. The battle was going on for a good ten minutes when something was thrown at Tia, some type of net, forcing her down. Emerald ran towards her and started helping to get the net off.

"How you did this?" Tia asked as she used her teeth to cut the metal threads of the net.

"It wasn't me!" Emerald answered finally freeing Tia. They turned when they heard footsteps.

"It was me." Mercury approached with a smug face. "That's why true Hunters fight in pairs, so one can help the other. But I must say, Emerald, being beaten by a baby..."

"I'm not a baby!" Tia protested, puffing her cheeks.

"Aren't you just a few days old? A baby to me."

"And she wasn't beating me. My Aura levels were bigger than hers until someone decided to mess up my spar." Emerald shouted, angry because he interfered, and was interfering, with her mission.

"Yeah, yeah. I was wondering if I could have a round with the baby girl here."

"Now that I softened her for you? Fat chance." Emerald retorted, Tia hiding behind her.

"Who's he? I don't like him, he is a jerk!"

"This is my… partner, Mercury. And being a jerk is his usual self." The mint-haired girl answered back.

"So why be his partner? You can have a better one!"

"Oh, I doubt there's someone as awesome as me. Or as handsome." Mercury answered back to the dragonet.

"Wrong twice, Mercury. But then again, being wrong is what you do best." Emerald retorted, and Tia laughed a little, receiving a displeased stare from the boy.

"You should learn to not laugh at others that can kick you down, little girl." She answered by showing him her long tongue. "I guess a little spanking is in order."

"Whoa, hold your horses. I'm her babysitter and she's my responsibility." _Fuck off, Cinder said it is my mission._

"Sorry _partner_ , but bad kids need a good spanking." Emerald froze in place, the phrase making her remember the days back at the orphanage. Mercury approached Tia, and committed a simple mistake. A lesson about fire.

Tia breathed a fire tongue, and Mercury kneel to dodge.

"You missed." He said with a smug smile.

"Have I?" Tia answered, and Mercury smelled something burning.

"MY HAIR!" He started running side to side. Tia ignored him and turned to Emerald.

"Hey, are you alright?" The dragonet shook Emerald from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Is he on fire?" She asked, and Tia blushed and stared down. "Awesome." Tia stared up in surprise. "OK, let's go somewhere else."

…

"You know, I'm starting to suspect something is not right..." Pyrrha wondered as she was sitting on Jaune's lap after falling from the stairs… that last step was mysteriously greased.

"Well, for starters you're still in my lap." Jaune said with a might blush.

"I am sorry..."

…

…

…

…

"You're still in my lap..." Jaune said again.

"I know." Pyrrha answered… yet no signs of moving.

…

"Here!" Tia gave a soda can to Emerald, and the two girls started drinking.

"You know, you're lucky it was them that found you. Anyone else could be not so good." Emerald commented, and Tia pondered on it as she shed a little more skin and removed it with her tail.

"Yeah. But my auntie Ruby says it is us that make our own happy ending. If you're not happy, it's not the end." Emerald laughed at that naivety.

"Not everyone can have a happy ending."

"Then I'll be sure we have one!" Tia proudly stated jumping on the bench, and Emerald laughed loudly at her.

"Here they are!" They turned around to see Tia's family approaching. The dragonet smiled greatly as she saw Jaune and Pyrrha were holding hands.

"Hey, guys. So, something to tell us?" Emerald asked pointing to Jaune and Pyrrha's hands.

"Yes, don't let the glue close to Nora. We are actually stuck." Jaune said as he moved his hand with Pyrrha. Not that the champion was minding it. "We are actually going to see if Prof. Peach have a solvent."

"You all know you're wearing gloves and just need to remove them, right?" The green-haired girl suggested, and Jaune groaned.

"I'm an idiot."

"No discussion here." Weiss commented.

"Hey!" Pyrrha and Tia shouted.

"No one of us thought of it either, ice queen." Yang defended Jaune, but Pyrrha stared away. She did think of it. Just decided to not disclose the information. The two finally remove their gloves, for the Spartan disappointment.

"Better. Had fun today, Tia?" Jaune asked her daughter.

"Yeah! Emerald was great! I hope she can babysit me more times!" Tia celebrated, and Emerald felt a bit of guilty over how happy the girl was.

"Very well. Here, the rest of your money." Jaune said giving the lien to the girl. "I hope she didn't give you trouble."

"No, she was a little angel. Well, I better get going now. My team might be wondering what is holding me." Emerald got up, and then Tia kissed her cheek, making both girls blush hard.

"I hope we can hang out again..." Tia said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah. Of course." Emerald petted her and left.

"Better we go wash ourselves. Today have being weird." Jaune commented. "Weird, where's my wallet?"

…

"Who only carry discount coupons in a wallet?" Emerald wondered. "Who still have a Dust-Man wallet at seventeen?"

"Ah, there you are. Let's go back to our room to discuss what you discovered." Cinder said as she approached with Mercury. Emerald laughed at his bald head, since he had a big spot in the shape of a bear on it.

"Har. Har." He groaned.

…

"Excellent! Excellent! You boys did a good job!" Oobleck said as he checked the footage of Tia team CRDL got. "How you get so many different angles?"

"Taking pantie shots." Russell said before Cardin slapped the back of his head.

"He meant pan shots. We're fans of pictures."

"Ah, a good hobby to have."

"Hey, Doctor, what's in the bag?" Sky asked and pointed to the plastic bag Oobleck was carrying.

"The dragonet's skin. It will be an amazing sample to study!"

"After or before I punish you all for stalking my niece?" Glynda asked as she stood as a menacing shadow behind the group.

…

"You know, Pyr, if we're going to make this a habit, we might as well start going to sleep together from the start." Jaune suggested as once again he woke up with Pyrrha snuggling him. She blushed madly but…

"It would help me with my nightmares..." She suggested back, and he blushed madly, and the two stared at each other.

"Finally!" Tia yelled from the bathroom. "I shed all the old skin. Do I look prettier?"

Jaune and Pyrrha sighed and sat on the bed. Indeed, Tia was now sporting shinier scales, and the once white scales now had a golden and red pattern in some parts, especially on her fingertips and tail. She also was taller, as tall as Nora. And most of all, she was curvier.

"You… look great..." Jaune and Pyrrha said at the same type as they noticed she was a teenager now, still younger than them, more in Ruby's league, but a teenager. She now even had breasts, and those indeed were bigger than Ruby's. Not as big as Blake's but still very visible and that made Jaune groan loud.

"Pyr, you have the talk with her. I'm going to the city to buy a shotgun."

"Oh no, we already decided those discussions will be with the both us. Then we buy the biggest, meanest shotgun together, as a family."

"You two realize you're still not a married couple, right?" Ren chimed in, and the two teens blushed. "This will cause a commotion."

"Shotgun." Pyrrha and Jaune said in agreement.

"I hope Emerald likes my new scales." Tia whispered as she stared herself on the big mirror in the wall. "Oh, I got fun bags!"

Yang, Coco and Blake felt a cold, deadly wind on their back.

…

 **A.N. Sorry for the delay. Personal issues got me busy. I hope my mood keep improved so I can write often again. ^^**


	7. Ice-cream, Goodwitch and Dragon Tears

Nora and Ren were the least shocked about Tia's sudden growth. Actually, Nora was indifferent, since she never saw any reason to treat her niece differently, and Ren just decided to not dwell on the crazy. Yang and Blake were silently, the former because the later threatened her with compromising pictures if she made any kind of joke about Tia's recently acquired 'fun bags'. The Faunus girl didn't want to get in the bad side of Jaune, or worse, Pyrrha. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were facing their own demons.

"Is it the meat? Maybe meat works better than milk? Or the fish? Yang and Blake said something about them and fish…" Ruby murmured to herself.

"You're not flat, you're slim, and there's nothing wrong with being slim. There's other qualities aside those…" Weiss repeated it as a mantra.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were too busy staring menacingly as every student apparently took a renewed interest in their little girl. Thankfully Nora's skirts fit perfectly, so there was no chance of Tia showing much down there. Unfortunately, no one had a fitting bra for the dragonet, and due to her wings she couldn't wear someone's else top, so…

"Ugh, it's tight on the chest…" Tia complained.

"We'll ask your aunt Glynda for a new set, honey, then we will go to town to buy you some new clothes and…" Jaune couldn't say it.

"A bra, Jaune. A bra." Yang said with a smirk, loving to see the loving dad cringing.

"Why I need one?" Tia asked, moving back, the tight uniform being a bit unsafe for her.

"Because that will make you feel more comfy during the day. We all know how they can bother you after a long day… well, most of us do." Yang said as she grimaced at Weiss and Ruby, getting a scoff from the first and a raspberry from the later.

The group got their usual breakfast… Except Weiss and Ruby that took more meat products than usual… and two extra cartoons of milk. Ruby complained about the lack of fish on breakfast, something, for some reason, Ren and Blake agreed. The breakfast was going as normal as usual until they started discussing their plans for the day.

"Hey, Dr. Oobleck's class is cancelled. I wonder what happened." Ruby commented as she checked her scroll.

…

"This is unreasonable, Glynda!" Oobleck complained as he was locked in beacon's dungeons. Don't ask why the school had one.

"I warned you several times to keep away of my niece, Bart. This is more for your own good than hers." Glynda answered calmly.

"Come on, I learned my lesson, let me go!" Glynda showed a book to him, a copy of the _Encyclopedia Remnantica_.

"Do you swear over this book in the name of Science that you will leave Tia Arc Nikos alone?" Oobleck stared at the book and started sweating.

"YOU DEVIL! I CAN'T!"

"So you are in extended leave until you grew some reason, Bart." Glynda stated as she left him in the dungeon.

…

"So, no class at all today? Yes!" Yang celebrated, and Nora started making plans with Ren.

"Maybe we could just spend the day here, as a family?" Pyrrha suggested with a smile.

"Awww, I want to go to the city!" Tia asked as she ate a sausage, using her tail as a fork.

"We do need to buy her clothes." Jaune added, but Pyrrha was worried something could happens in the city, especially after the 'shrubbery' thing. Until…

"What happened to the loli? I want the loli back!" A student voice was heard in the background.

"Nora, would you kindly?" Jaune asked, and the girl left the table with a big smile. "So, I think we could spend the morning at the city? Maybe we could even have lunch there."

"Let's go mommy! It would be a family date!" Tia cheered on, and that was enough for the Spartan to agree.

"MY LEGS!"

"And how about the afternoon?" Weiss asked, ignoring the painful screaming on the background.

"How about we home school her a little? It's a lovely day and I think we could do it outside." Blake suggested, and they all agreed, including Nora as she returned from her successful mission.

"So, that's a plan. Pyrrha, Tia and I'll go get some new clothes for her, including change the costume we bought her. Then after we come back we will put some knowledge in that beautiful little head." He commented and Tia gave a toothy smile back.

…

"And that's why I hate lingerie shopping…" A blushing Jaune said as he carried the bags. Tia was still a little too eager to show her underwear, and this time she even showed Pyrrha in just a tiny pair of panties and lacy bra when they were in the changing room to the boy, and he almost fainted. "She's like my sisters, except she don't do it on purpose."

"So, it's not like you saw anything new…" Pyrrha muttered, glad to see he still saw her as a woman, yet a little red herself over the events.

"Well… I didn't expect you to have a cute mole there…" he muttered, and she blushed madly because she knew what mole he was talking about.

"Jaune!"

"Sorry! But my eyes just drifted there!" He affirmed, and Pyrrha pretended to be angry at him, but actually she was happy he found her attractive.

"Mommy, what's that?" Tia asked as she pointed at an ice-cream van.

"Oh, ice-cream. It's a frozen dessert." Pyrrha explained, ignoring Jaune. The boy just groaned while the champion had a mischievous smile.

"Can I try it?"

"Well, we still have a few hours till lunch… Sure, here some lien. Ask for two balls, I recommend the chocolate with coconut flavor myself." Pyrrha gave her daughter the lien and saw her off, then turning to Jaune. "So, Mr. Arc, let's talk about how much you saw of me."

While Jaune had to deal with Pyrrha's determination to tease him, the dragonet approached the van and noticed a petit girl with multicolored hair pouting at the server. She kept pointing to her hair and making a 'two' sign at the man, who just shook his head.

"Hi, mister. Can I have two balls of chocolate with coconut?" Tia asked, and after the initial surprise over her looks the man gave her a cone with the frozen treat. She gave him the lien and used her tail to hold the cone, and noticed the other girl staring at her with envy. "Do you want ice-cream too?" Tia asked and the girl nodded.

"I think she can't talk. I'm trying to get what she wants but she just point to her hair." The man apologized.

"Maybe she's trying to tell you the flavor she wants?" The girl pointed at Tia with a 'she got it!' look on her eyes. Then she pointed at her hair. "Three colors? Three flavors?" once again the girl pointed at Tia. "Three flavors?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Do you want three flavors or an ice-cream with three-flavors?" Pointing after the second option. "Do you have three-flavored ice-cream, mister?"

"Well, I do have classics like Neapolitan…" The girl almost jumped and enthusiastically pointed at the man. "Neapolitan ice-cream? Two balls?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Ah, I got it now, sorry it took me so long. Here." He quickly gave her cone, and the girl happily licked it.

"Oh, it's that good?" Tia proved her, and smiled big. "I found heaven in cold sweet form…" The other girl silently giggled, then offered her own ice-cream towards Tia. The dragonet licked it with her long dragon tongue and smiled, offering hers with her tail to the girl, and she licked it too, and both giggled at each other.

"Made a new friend, honey?" Pyrrha asked as she approached, followed by a blushing Jaune. The champion herself had a victorious smile, likely because she got a promise from the boy.

"Oh, I helped her get her order. I think she doesn't talk." The girl gave a confirmation nod as she licked her own ice-cream.

"That was nice of you, honey." Pyrrha praised her daughter, and the dragonet even blushed a little.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Tia asked, and the girl pointed at her ice-cream. "Ice-cream? Like auntie Weiss?" Somewhere else Yang felt a surge of pride and a small tear formed in her eye. The girl shook her head and pointed at the ice-cream again, puzzling Tia.

"Neapolitan?" Jaune guessed, and the girl made an 'almost sign´, then a 'cut' sign. "Part of it?" She nodded, and them mouthed an 'o'. "Ending in 'o'… Neo?" The girl jumped in happiness and made a small curtsy. "Nice to meet you, Neo. I'm Jaune, this is my daughter Tia and my partner Pyrrha." Neo eyed Pyrrha, and then something clicked. She started pointing at the champion and at a big outdoor sign where the Spartan face was splattered, promoting some type of diet product. Her shocked stare made clear to the redhead what she meant.

"Yes, I'm that Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you Neo." Neo made another curtsy, but stared between the three of them, and Pyrrha laughed a little understanding her confusion. "Yeah, we are an odd family."

"Auntie Nora says odd is the best kind." Tia commented, and the older teens laughed a little because of course she would.

"Now, how about we hit the costume shop to change your costume for the Festival?" Jaune said, and Tia nodded, then neo started gesturing towards them and herself. "Do you want to tag along?" she nodded. "Eh, why not? My mom always says strangers are just friends we didn't meet yet."

"Unless they drive windowless vans. Then you should kick their nuts." Tia said and Neo laughed silently at her attitude.

…

Exchanging Tia's costume was easy enough. But now the dragonet was hell bent in convincing Neo to get a costume too. Jaune and Pyrrha just sat in the store as they smiled seeing their little girl playing around with a new friend.

"Now I know why mom and dad wanted so many kids." Jaune commented with Pyrrha.

"There's really something heartwarming seeing your child growing up and being so happy." The redhead agreed, and then she thought about the fact Jaune was supposed to marry soon. "I hope you find a wife that wants to have as many children as you…"

"Finding a wife?" He questioned, having completely forgot about it. "Oh god, the Festival and that stupid law! I know it's to avoid Tia being possessed and saving the world and all that, but I don't want to force Ms. Goodwitch into marriage. I mean, I'm lucky they chose such fine woman…" Pyrrha almost punched him in the face as he praised their teacher. "…but I want to marry someone more… how can I put it… someone more like you?"

Pyrrha almost fainted at his words. Did he mean he wanted to marry her? Like when she told him, indirectly, she wanted to be at the dance with him a few months ago? Because if he did, she would say yes. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt his hand wrapping on hers, his blue eyes on her green ones, and she blushed and her heart forgot how to beat properly.

"Mommy, daddy! Look!" They both turned to see Tia approaching with Neo, the girl clad in a black Zorro costume, striking a pose with a fake sword. "She said she want to go to the Festival! Well, she didn't said it… she mostly signaled it."

"The Festival is open to everyone, so she can go if she wants too. You know, you should invite Penny too. It would be nice to see all your friends there." Jaune answered, and the two girls nodded happily.

"Yay! Thanks, daddy. I'll let you continue to flirt with mommy. I think she really wants a kiss." Tia said as she dragged Neo away. The two teens stared at each other and blushed, realizing they were holding hands. But neither of them motioned to let it go.

"Yang really is being a bad influence…" Jaune commented, and Pyrrha just nodded. "I'm glad her mother is an awesome girl."

"Oh, is she?" Pyrrha asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Jaune answered, and then both started laughing. Pyrrha decided to question about the marriage later.

…

"Bye Neo, I hope to see you at the festival…" The Tia whispered at the multicolored girl's ears. "We are trying to make my parents marry by them, so I hope you help us with this." Neo nodded and smiled evilly, and Tia smiled back. "Bye!"

Tia flew back to her parents and Neo smiled. She had fun that day, and hoped Roman could stay in jail a little longer. Well, actually she was kind wanting him to rot there and let her have her fun, but someone needed to pay the bills and certainly it wouldn't be her.

Meanwhile the trio returned to Beacon (with Jaune and Tia paying the trash cans in the airship a visit) but thankfully it wasn't as bad this time. Soon they reunited with their friends, and decided to start the lessons for the dragonet. They were sitting in a tree, and while Pyrrha tutored Jaune, Blake had her niece on her lap and was teaching History to the dragonet. After an hour or so Glynda joined them.

"Auntie Glyn!" The dragonet jumped on her as soon as she saw the blonde teacher, and the older woman smiled and petted her niece.

"Glad to see you all dedicating yourselves in studying. At least, it's way better than you all causing ME trouble." She eyed the eight teens and they all gave awkward chuckles.

"Are you going to play with us, auntie Glyn?" Tia asked with her big round eyes.

"Actually, I have a present for you, dear. While stimulating you intellectually certainly is needed, I believe the same can be said about your artistic side. So I wanted to give you this." Glynda gave the dragonet a big sketch book and a fancy collection of coloring pencils in a steel case. Tia's eyes sparkled and she hugged her aunt and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. After that she sat with Pyrrha and started coloring right away. "Mr. Arc, do you mind if we have a word? Since all of this started, we didn't have a chance to talk about our… predicament."

"S-sure. Ms. Goodwitch…" Jaune agreed and stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune shook his head.

"It's alright. You stay here with our daughter." Jaune said, and Pyrrha smiled shyly over the way he spoke 'our daughter'. With that he left with Ms. Goodwitch.

…

Jaune always got nervous in Ms. Goodwitch room. Not only he usually was there because of his poor performance or because he got in trouble with his team and/or team RWBY, she usually was very strict with him. It didn't helped she was incredible sexy and he indeed had a few fantasies of his own with her.

"Mr. Arc, are you aware the Festival of Dragons is in a few days?" She started, and he nodded. "Have you found a willing bride yet?" He shook his head, and she sighed. "Jaune, while I do consider you a good young man and I do hold certain… affection towards you, I do not love you, and I won't marry you."

"I know, Ms. Goodwitch, it's just… I don't want to make it seems I just want to marry because of Tia." He confessed, and she smiled.

"You do have someone in mind."

"I do… but she's out of my league…"

"Jaune, it is her, isn't?" Jaune nodded. "Then you don't have to be afraid. It's painfully obvious you two share feelings for each other, and she is a nice woman that desire to be with you."

"Do you think I should ask her?" Jaune questioned, and Glynda smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"So, do you think she would like this?" He showed a picture in his scroll, and Glynda smiled again.

"I think she's very luck no one took you while she waited."

"T-thanks… It's not that I wouldn't marry you, it's just… she's special…"

"Jaune, I'm not sad you found someone you love. A marriage is sharing, compromising, and supporting each other in the best and worst. It's not something you should do because of need." She spoke softly. "I hope you rely on me when you need council though. You're young, and prone to make mistakes, like, I don't know, entering a school for warriors without the appropriate training."

"Hehe. Thanks, Ms. Goodwitch. You know, I don't get it. You're a remarkable woman yourself, how you never find someone for you?"

"Let's just say letting your duty lead your life and being all 'I have seen things' mood certainly don't make people a good partner for life."

Somewhere else Ozpin and Ironwood sneezed.

…

"And done! Look mommy!" Pyrrha's heart was filled with a warm feeling when the dragonet showed a drawing, that while childish, it was of her, Jaune and Tia holding hands, with beacon at the background and their friends on the windows.

"Amazing, honey. You need to show your dad when…" Tia flew away with her drawing, eager to show it to Jaune. "…come back…"

"And there goes the dragonite." Yang said with a pun, making everyone groan. "You don't appreciate my geniality."

"You know, I wonder how Jaune's mother dealt with eight children." Ruby commented.

"Jaune said something about lots of love and the terrifying stare of death itself." Ren answered.

"Hey, P-money, what if he wants a lot?" Yang's question made Pyrrha blush over the implication…and shiver over the consequences.

…

Tia wondered on Beacon's corridors till she found herself in the main hall in his epic quest to find Jaune and show him the drawing she made. She stared at the drawing and smiled happily, already imagining the praise she would receive. Until she stumbled on someone, ripping the piece of paper in two.

"Watch it, freak!" Cardin growled at her. But instead of answering, she looked at the ripped piece of paper, her eyes filled with tears, she started sobbing, then she cried out loud. "Oh come on!"

"Hey, he made the little girl cry…" Someone commented.

"He's a jerk…" Cardin silenced the people talking with a stare and decided it was better to leave as Tia's crying become louder. That's when he heard the distant sound of a explosion… and Nora entering the hall through the windows.

"Tia! What happened?" She hurried towards her niece, and the crying girl showed the paper. "Who did this?" All fingers immediately pointed at Cardin. "Winchester!"

Carding gulped as Nora's voice and posture completely changed. That wasn't the happy-go-lucky girl anymore. She shifted unfocused eyes towards him and transformed her hammer in grenade launch mode. Of course, there was a huge difference of height between them, but Cardin knew better. In that small package was the promise of endless pain and broken legs, so he did the only thing he could.

He run away as fast as he could, while Nora started firing against him, laughing like a mad woman.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Cardin was glad the fact so many people hated his guts (and many could actually beat him) that he developed an intricate knowledge of all the ways around beacon (and also a way to find the best peeping spots) so a series of well done curves made him lost Nora. He was recovering his breath on one of the corridors when someone called him.

"Cardin?" He got startled at first but breathed relieved when he noticed it was just Ruby.

"Oh, hi shrimp." He said and she pouted.

"What are you doing here? This is the way to the women's locker room." Weiss commented.

"That crazy friend of yours is on a rampage! And I did nothing! I swear!"

"Oh really?" Weiss asked in doubt.

"Yeah, that girl that Jauney boy adopted stumble on me and started crying and GAH!" Cardin barely dodged as Crescent Rose almost cut his non-existent hair by neck length.

"Sorry, I just heard 'I made Tia cry' and now I feel like I need to end your existence." Ruby said as she tried to take her scythe from the wall it got stuck in.

"Are you all crazy?" Cardin stated and Weiss stomped forward.

"Run, Winchester. RUN!" She shouted, and Cardin did as ordered.

He jumped a window and into the garden, and run as he heard Nora's psychotic laugh as she called his name. He always knew there were some crazy people around, yet he always thought those good two shoes would never dare to actually stand up against him. And this time he felt he was being unfairly attacked.

He turned a corner and stumbled on Glynda Goodwitch.

"Mr. Winchester, no running around."

"Ms. Goodwitch! Thank heavens! You need to help me! They're all crazy!" He begged.

"Calm down, Mr. Winchester and start making sense!"

"They're trying to kill me! That crazy girl from JNPR and those two flat girls from RWBY!"

"And why they would want that?"

"That dragon girl stumbled on me and started crying…"

All he said after that became white noise to Glynda's ears. All she heard is that her niece, her precious cute niece cried, and that Cardin Winchester was involved. She, as a teacher, had an obligation to be fair and to not allow their students to murder each other. But her niece was crying somewhere. So she did the only thing she could.

"…and now they are trying to kill me… Ms. Goodwitch?" Cardin started to look around to discover the teacher simply vanished.

"WINCHESTER!" He saw Yang approaching, hair on fire and red eyes, and he knew that wasn't because her hair was burning. He gulped and tried to run, but something tangled his feet. He felt on his face and stared as Blake used her weapon to hold him.

"Oh come on!" He yelled as he tried to get untangled. That was when he noticed two figures standing behind him. He turned around to see Coco and Velvet, the bunny girl holding her box.

"Vel, this is the right moment to show your weapon."

The box opened.

Inhuman screams could be heard.

…

"Look daddy!" Tia proudly showed Jaune her drawing. He smiled and noticed the paper seemed wrinkled, and had a weird wrinkle in the middle, but smiled at her just the same, and petted her.

"Hey, if you practice really hard, maybe you can be an artist!" Jaune stated, and the girl hugged him.

"I told you your father would love it." Glynda stated, and Tia nodded happily.

"Thanks for fixing it, auntie Glyn. You're the best!" Glynda couldn't help but blush a little.

"Where's everyone?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, hmmm…" She had no idea how to explain what happened to him, and especially she knew Jaune would have a few words with Cardin himself.

"They are in detention for unauthorized use of force in school grounds." Glynda cut in, and Jaune sighed because he wasn't surprised.

"Great, and I had that idea for tomorrow."

"If you want, Mr. Arc, I'll look at Tia for you tomorrow. Certainly she will make detention more tolerable." Glynda suggested.

"Yay! A day with auntie Glyn!" The dragonet celebrated.

"An idea?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune smile.

"I was wondering if… if you aren't busy… If you want to spend a day together?" The knight asked the champion, and she stuttered and blushed.

"She's saying yes." Tia chimed in with a wide grin.

"YES!" Pyrrha confirmed in a cracked shout. "Yes…"

"Good, good. So, how dinner sounds? We can talk the details during it?"

"I'd love to, Jaune." Pyrrha answered as he offered his arm, which she took gladly, while Glynda and Tia gave them knowing looks.

…

Cardin was wearing a full body cast as he rested in the infirmary. He couldn't believe the staff took so long to save him from the crazed girls, nor that the bunny he used to bully had such terrifying thing inside that box. One thing for sure, he would never get close to her again. In fact, he was really thinking of turning a new leaf if the result of his previous behavior were that amount of pain.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. How are you?" he just groaned due to his broken jaw as the Faunus doctor entered the med bay. "I am happy to tell you your Aura will fix the damage before the Festival, but I'm holding you here till you fully heal. You took quite a beating." He was actually happy to be somewhere safe. "Oh, I want to show you something! My niece sent me a drawing." He groaned at the mention of niece and drawings. At least he relaxed a little bit.

Until he saw the drawing of the wolf doctor with a certain dragon girl and started panicking.

"My niece is such a sweet child! Oh well, I won't bother you much since you need to rest. But we'll have all the time till the festival to talk." Doc said with a smile. Her poker face an enigma to Cardin as she turned the lights off and slowly closed the door.

He whimpered.


	8. Amusement Park and Dragon Stories

"Ah, Peter, glad to see you!" Dr. Oobleck said from his cell as Port delivered his meal. The thin professor now sported a beard, and his hair grew up again.

"Glad to be of help to an old friend, Bart. You really pissed off Glynda, you know, and I still don't understand why." Port said as he gave the tray to Oobleck and sat in the small bench in front of the cell.

"It's Mr. Arc and Ms. Niko's dragonet." Oobleck explained as he started eating, while Port wiggled his moustache.

"What dragonet?"

"What do you mean with 'what dragonet?' I mean Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos adoptive daughter!"

"Ah, yes, sweet child. Likes my stories. Lovely voice." Oobleck stared at Port and fixed his glasses.

"Peter, have you noticed the scales, the horns, the wings and the tail?"

"No."

"Peter, next time you see her… Open your eyes."

…

"Thanks for taking care of her while we go out, Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said as he left Tia with the blonde teacher. Glynda, Coco, Velvet, all of team RWBY and Nora were in detention until Cardin recovered from his injuries. Ren couldn't let Nora alone, unless they wanted Armageddon by boredom, provided by a certain hammer wielder. And since Emerald wasn't available to babysit the dragon girl, she would spend her day with them at detention.

"It's the minimum I can do for my niece, Mr. Arc. And I was eager to spend time with her myself." Glynda said as she rested her hands on Tia's shoulders.

"I'll keep an eye on my aunties, daddy. I'm even making a card to apologize to Mr. Winchester over all this." Tia said as she showed a drawing of Cardin in full body cast with the words 'I'm sorry my family broke all your bones, hope you get better' bellow it. Jaune smiled and petted his daughter, receiving a pleasant purring from her.

"We're making cards too. We really overreacted." Ruby said apologetically.

"Well, to be fair I probably would have too. It's my daughter after all… uh, now I understand why my sisters and mom always scared the shit out of people messing with me…" Jaune wondered to himself. "Anyway, I'll be back with Pyr at night. See you all later."

With that he left, and all of them started to work on their formal apologies and get well cards to Cardin. It didn't take long for Peter Port to arrive at the detention.

"Hello children, Glynda."

"Heya profie. Are you going to watch over Ms. Goodwitch's detention?" Yang joked, receiving a growl and a stare from the older woman.

"Hahahahaha, not really. Just a friendly visit after all. Ah, Ms. Arc Nikos. Spending time with your friends?" Port asked towards the little girl.

"Yeah, since they can't leave until Mr. Winchester can walk again. Look, is my get well card pretty?" She asked as she showed the card, and Port slightly opened his eyes…

"HOLY EDGARD YOU ARE A DRAGON!" He shouted in surprise, making Tia shift her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, last time I checked I still am a dragon." She commented, and Port coughed to calm himself down.

"Astonishing! Do you have the memories of your ancestors? Oh, the stories we could share!"

"No, I don't… But you know stories about dragons?" Tia asked with sparkling eyes, prompting the teacher to chuckle proudly.

"My little lady, I have thousands of stories about dragons."

"Ohh! I want to hear them! Do you have stories where they are the heroes?" She asked with her big round eyes.

"A few, yes. Seat down, little lady, I will tell you the most amazing stories you will ever listen! I'm well know for my gift as a storyteller!"

"Yay!" Tia celebrated as she offered the teacher a sit and sat on the ground, holding her chin with her hands.

"Ms. Goodwitch, can we have detention… somewhere else?" Blake asked, knowing better than listen to Peter Port stories.

"No, we can't. Sadly." Glynda murmured the last part.

"So, thousands of years ago, my ancestor Cabot Port…" He started babbling, to Tia's delight and everyone else's chagrin.

…

Pyrrha was nervous.

The fact she was walking side by side was proof of that.

Jaune invited her out, and left her to prepare for their date as he delivered Tia to Ms. Goodwitch. So she had time to braid her hair in a French braid, fix her makeup and find the perfect dress, boots and scarf for their outing. She was even wearing a beret Coco gave her and a pair of sunglasses to help keep her identity concealed.

Even so she couldn't avoid being nervous.

It was her best chance after all to claim Jaune for her, and she planned everything, including a way to say she wanted to be the one with him at the Festival of Dragons in a few days, and yet she was more nervous than she ever thought to be possible. Not even once she felt like this.

"Hey Pyr." She turned around to see Jaune approaching, wearing shoes, black jeans, white shirt and a dark blue jacket over it. She blushed as she decided he looked handsome.

"Hi, Jaune." She said with a smile, still very nervous.

"Wow… Just… wow… You should wear different clothes more often. You look gorgeous." He said, making her blush.

"You're just being nice."

"No, I'm not. You ARE gorgeous." He said with an easy smile, and Pyrrha blushed terrible once again. Then he offered his arm, and she gladly took it. "Tia is fine, so, how about we make this day just about us."

"I would love to." She answered happily.

…

"I hate them. I wish I could fly too." Jaune said as he finished emptying his stomach in a trash can. Pyrrha gently massaged his back to make him feel better. Jaune stretched, popped some mints on his mouth and smiled at her. "Sorry, I wish our first date would go better."

"It is alright…"

 _Wait…._

 _Date?_

 _Did he just say it's a DATE?_

 _I AM NOT READY! I SHOULD HAVE PUT BETTER CLOTHES! MAYBE SOME FANCY UNDERWEAR WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

"Pyr? Are you alright? You got really red all of sudden." Jaune asked as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I'm fine!" Her voice cracked a little, and she took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm fine, Jaune."

"OK? So, how about we have some nice tea cup and a cake first?" he said as he grabbed her hand, and she was in heavens at that moment, walking with the most precious boy in her life hand to hand.

Soon they found themselves in a small café, where Jaune reserved a more secluded table where they both could have some privacy. They made their orders and started talking, and Jaune was especially curious about Pyrrha that day. His questions ranged from her favorite 'everythings' to slightly more personal questions, and the champion was more than glad to answer all of them. In exchange, she also made questions of her own, and felt her heart growing bigger of every tale they shared.

"…and that is how I found myself lost in the studio." Pyrrha said, sharing a laugh with Jaune. She put another bit of cake on her mouth and smiled. "We should bring some to Tia."

"We can stop here when we go back, I would hate to destroy the cake carrying it around everywhere." Jaune said as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, so do you have lots planned?" The redhead asked with an inquisitive stare.

"Only one, but I'm sure you will like it." Jaune answered with a proud smirk. Pyrrha smiled, but gave him an inquisitive look back.

"And what is this plan of you, Mr. Arc?"

"It involves something you never done before, Miss Nikos." He answered, and he sipped her tea and smiled more. Everything was going perfectly, and she wondered how Tia was doing.

…

"And then the dragon left out a might roar and the people rejoiced!" port finished his two hour long story, while Tia clapped happily and everyone else looked a little bit dead.

"Another!" She asked, and Glynda decided to interrupt before Port had a chance to start.

"Tia, how about you go deliver to Mr. Winchester the apology letters?" She suggested, grabbing the rather incomplete pieces of paper and cards from everyone. "Prof. Port will escort you there."

"Of course, what kind of gentlemen I would be if I didn't do so?" He wiggled his moustache and Glynda sighed relieved.

"Ok, Auntie Glyn. Me and Grandpa Port will do it. Do you all want me to get you lunch?" Port left a pleased laugh as he felt he was promoted and they all left relieved sighs out.

"That is very nice of you, dear. I will let the kitchen aware of you coming to get our meals."

"OK. See you soon. Let's go, grandpa!" Tia asked as she held Port's hand, gaining another pleased laugh of the man.

…

Pyrrha traveled the world, met so many different places, but she never, ever had being in such a place that mixed so many different architectures, colors, sounds and smells, and where so many people walked around with happy faces.

She never ever entered a theme park before.

"Ah, what a lovely couple. Here for our Love Day promotion?" The cashier asked as Jaune bought the tickets.

"Yeah, my girlfriend never had being in one of those before, so I decided that today should be special." Jaune said with a smile, as Pyrrha almost died in excitement of hearing him calling her his girlfriend.

"Of course, sweet. But you know the rules. To love the day, kiss away." The cashier said, and Jaune pushed Pyrrha in a hug and whispered on her ear, making her shiver a bit.

"If we kiss we get half price, but…" He didn't finish the sentence as she pecked his lips twice. "hmm…"

Jaune stared at her as she smiled, and couldn't help but blush and smile back while the cashier cooed them. They blushed and she hid her face on his chest, and Jaune had to make a feel maneuvers to pay and get their tickets as she refused to let it go. When she finally calmed down he held her hand with interlocked fingers and they started walking around, as she was trying to decide what to do next, but for now just enjoying comfortable silence.

…

"I'm sorry my family broke your bones. They overreacted and are sorry too." Tia said to Cardin in the infirmary, the boy now just with casts on his legs and arms and a neckband. The girl put the cards and letters on the bedside table with a fruit basket.

"It was not your fault. I'm sorry I was kind of a jerk, so if they can't let it go, so will me." Cardin offered, and Port smiled as he felt he was being sincere.

"OK, I'll tell them all. Hope you can be at the Festival." Tia said with a smile and a curtsy, before going out.

"I also hope for your fast recover, Mr. Winchester. You have potential, and I see you might finally be in the right path."

"Yeah, yeah, lots of time to think." Cardin said, and Port nodded and left, to find Tia talking happily with Doc.

"And now daddy and mommy are on a date!" She said proudly.

"Oh my, they are? I hope they play it safe and don't get you a little brother or sister so soon." Dr. Verd said with a smirk.

"Mr. Arc is a responsible young man." Port suggested.

"And Ms. Nikos is a teenage girl with an objective." The Doc answered with a mysterious smile.

…

Pyrrha was not being very patient.

Sure, Jaune was being adorable, having bought her cotton candy, something her trainers would have a heart attack if they saw her eating it with a big smile and going with her in all attractions she wanted to. Sure they were holding hands all the time. But she gave him her first kiss, but she wanted more.

More kissing.

His hands touching her…

 _STOP HAVING DIRTY THOUGHTS PYRRHA NIKOS!_

"So, where we go next?" He asked as the day was coming to an end, and she looked around, having ridden almost all attractions. Except one she was saving for last.

"How about… that one?" She pointed at the Ferris Wheel. Jaune smiled and walked with her, and the two found themselves alone as the gondola moved upward incredible slowly. Pyrrha's heart was beating a lot fast, and she barely could stare at his beautiful face as he looked through the window.

"We should bring Tia next time." Jaune spoke softly, and she left a small sound of agreement. "I never expected to have a daughter before marrying. How about you?"

"I don't think this is something most people spend any time considering. And with my career, I didn't consider many things… even things everyone else do like going to an amusement park." She confessed, and Jaune sat by her side all of sudden, making the gondola shake and she grabbed on him.

"Pyr, I want to be able to make you live everything a normal girl should do. I mean, you never had takeout pizza before Beacon! That is madness! So, I want you to make a list. As long as we are together, I won't let you to just imagine simple things like this. We will live them all." He said with determination, making Pyrrha blush and hide her face on his chest again.

"I'd like that. So, as long as we are together…" She asked, remembered all the times Nora would add 'but not together, together'.

"Heh, I can't even imagine not being near you." He said and Pyrrha grabbed his shirt tighter, trying to contain herself. "Hey, look down there."

Pyrrha made the effort to look outside, and smiled as she saw several billboards and even a giant dragon balloon to celebrate the Festival of Dragons. The day was drawing near, and she knew her chance of being the one with Jaune was going always the more she hesitated. So she decided to be a little bold this time.

"So, the day you marry is coming close…"

"Yeah, yeah. It's unfair, you know? I don't want Tia to suffer, but also don't want to drag anyone in this mess my ancestors made because of her. Ms. Goodwitch is nice and all, but I want to marry someone I love." Jaune said, and Pyrrha felt his arms pushing her close. "Someone that was always by my side."

"J-Jaune…" She blinked and stared at his face.

"I don't want the person I want to think I just want to protect my daughter. I don't want her to think I am doing this over the pressure of this stupid law. I want her to know I have being in love with her for some time now." Jaune spoke, and Pyrrha's eyes were watering. He then kissed her forehead, and tears flowed from her eyes. "I want a certain Pyrrha Nikos to know that I want her."

Pyrrha's answer was in the form of a kiss. A soft, sweet kiss at first, that Jaune returned in kind, then like a cracked damn it burst in passionate kiss to convey all the feelings they both kept to themselves for so long. They hugged it other, a fear of being separated filling them both, and his left arm around her waist as his right hand supported her head. Her own arms wrapped around his neck, her hands pushing him on her so they could keep kissing. It felt like they could kiss each other forever.

"Uh… sir, miss… The ride is over." They both froze in place and opened their eyes, staring at the attendant as the crowd cheered them and took pictures.

…

"And the dragon princess and her prince lived happy ever after." Port finished his seventh story about dragons, and Tia clapped once again, while everyone else was planning his early demise.

"Oh, look at the time. Detention for today is over. Thanks for sharing such… stories with us, Peter. Now children, it's time for you all to return to your dorms. Remember, we have detention tomorrow and until Mr. Winchester is fully recovered." Glynda stated, and they all didn't hesitate to go away. Yang grabbed her niece and put her on her shoulders.

"Bye grandpa! I hope to listen more of your awesome stories!" She said, and Port felt happiness as he slightly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Gosh, Glynda, she is adorable. And a dragon! I do hope she become our student in the future. Ah, the stories we could live together!"

"I'm surprised you only noticed now. And that you, differently from Bart, are taking it so well." Glynda commented.

"My dear Glynda, with all my adventures, a dragonet is nothing unusual. It reminds me that one time…" The blonde teacher groaned at her bad luck.

…

"I like that teacher. He's not scary like the one with glasses." Tia commented as she nested on her bed and the teens scattered around the room, Nora jumping on her bed.

"If I hear another one of his stories, I'll scream." Weiss muttered as she sat on Pyrrha's bed with Ruby.

"You think the two lovebirds finally tied the knot?" Yang commented, and they heard some muffled laughs and turned to see Blake staring at her scroll. "Blakey? What secrets does the kitty hold?"

"Oh, it won't be a secret."

…

"I think we should keep it a secret, at least till the festival. I don't want Yang and the others pestering us." Pyrrha said as she hugged Jaune while the airship returned to Beacon. Jaune nodded as he hugged his now girlfriend softly, caressing her shoulder.

"At least we should tell Tia. She will be so happy." He commented, and Pyrrha smiled brightly at the thought of her daughter receiving the news.

"We sure cut some steps in our relationship. A daughter before even dating." She spoke and looked at him, and both laughed happily. "And by next week we will be married."

"More like 'married'." Jaune said with air quotes. "Because I want a real and proper marriage when we are ready for it, with our families and all the usual."

"Hmm, yeah, that will be nice. Just… let's marry before our daughter." She planned on her head, and Jaune kissed her gently.

"She won't marry so soon. I'll be sure to be a badass Huntsman to scare the boys away." Jaune commented, and Pyrrha laughed.

"Oh, but what if she likes girls? I mean, she certainly blushed a little when she met Emerald."

"I'll scare them senseless despite gender." Jaune proudly said and Pyrrha laughed and rewarded him a slightly deeper kiss. It was at that moment the airship touched down. "Not being able to do this all the time will be so hard."

"Just for a few days, love. Then I will be sure to reward you properly." The champion said and nuzzled him, and he just accepted her word.

The two walked together, just holding hands as something more would call too much attention, and finally arrived at their room. They entered and saw all their friends there, speaking happily with each other. Tia flew from her bed and hugged them both.

"Hey sweetheart. I brought you cake." Jaune said as he gave her a small box. "And yes, I bought cake for everyone."

"Yesh!" Nora celebrated as Jaune gave everyone a small box with a slice of cake.

"How was your day?" Ruby asked as she opened her strawberry cheesecake and started eating it with the plastic fork.

"It was perfect. I finally visited an amusement park." Pyrrha said as she removed her scarf and boots, sitting on the bed. "How was detention?"

"Grandpa Port told me stories!" Tia said as she used her tail to eat her cake.

"Really? I'm so sorry for the rest of you." Jaune said as he put the jacket on his closet.

"Well, not everyone can have an interesting day as you two." Blake commented, and Jaune and Pyrrha noticed something odd on her voice.

"But it's not every day we have juicy news to talk about. Like a famous champion being caught in kisses with a mysterious blonde." Yang said, and showed her scroll to the duo. There was a picture of them kissing in the Ferris Wheel and the headline 'Whose the handsome blonde that conquered the champion?'.

"Conquered? It's more like she conquered me." Jaune commented, and Pyrrha blushed a little.

"Let me read my favorite part for you two." Yang said as she opened her own scroll. "'The competitive world of the Hunters have being taken aback with the news that the four times Mistrali Champion, Pyrrha Nikos, was found making out with a gorgeous, mysterious blonde in an amusement park. Her disguise didn't fool us, and she clearly shows how this steamy kiss was pleasing her. Whoever this handsome blonde is, he clearly knows how to make a girl happy.'"

"Oh, the comments are better." Weiss said with a smirk. "'Lucky guy! He got the Nikos Booty!', 'I hate him and want him dead! Pyrrha is MY WAIFU!', 'Pyrrha isn't all that, but that hot blonde is YUMMY!', 'I want him in my panties!' and on and on…"

"Soooo, how far you got?" Yang asked as Jaune and Pyrrha were red and smoking coming from their ears. "Did you felt the goods?"

"Goods?" Tia asked with a finger on her chin.

"YANG! No one will talk about such things with Tia here!" Jaune shouted. "And yes, we are dating now, and Pyrrha and I will 'marry' during the Festival."

"You… will m-m-m-marry?" Ruby asked blushing madly this time.

"Yes. Remember? Great Book of Laws, evil dragon spirit, prophecy of doom?" Jaune commented as he sat by Pyrrha's side and hold her hand.

"Wow, bold of you, Jaune, announcing when you and Pyrrha will do the do." Yang said with a big, evil smirk. "I wonder where you will do it now."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked, while Pyrrha's brain decided to jump ship.

"It's old style 'marriage', remember?" Blake said, and Jaune looked at her. "YOU TWO WILL HAVE SEX!" The Faunus girl shout then hid her face on her book as they all stared at her.

"S-s-s-s-s…" Ruby stared to murmur and getting even redder.

"Handsome… gorgeous… yummy…" Pyrrha started to whisper ominously as only painful murder crossed her head. No one would take HER knight away now. Not without mortal combat.

"Mommy and daddy will marry!" Tia celebrated.

"And they will have hot, steamy…" Yang couldn't finish the sentence as Jaune and Pyrrha threw pillows at her.

"PILLOW FIGHT! TEST YOUR MIGHT!" Nora yelled as the most epic of all pillow fights started in JNPR's room.


	9. Plans and Dragons

Pyrrha woke up first this time, and opened her eyes slowly to notice she was hugging her fiancée, Jaune Arc. She smiled and gently bit her lips before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. She looked the messy room around after that one pillow fight, and suppressed a giggle to see everyone sleeping around. Tia was on her nest, just the tail on sight, while Ren and Nora were sprawled together in her bed, though not in the romantic and sweet way the champion was. Nora was pressing her feet on the poor boy's face, but he seemed to not mind. Yang and Blake were on her bed, the catgirl snuggled on the busty brawler, her head on the blonde girl's soft pillows. Ruby and Weiss were adorably cuddling on Ren's bed, and Pyrrha just found them to be the second most adorable thing on the room, after Tia.

The Spartan sighed happily, and remembered that everything in her life was now as she wanted to be. By week's end she would 'marry' Jaune and…

 _MARRY! IT MEANS WE WILL HAVE S-S-S-S-S-S… IT IS TOO SOON!_

She started to panic as she remembered what it meant to 'marry' Jaune during the Festival, and that meant a level of intimacy that she was eager to have with him, but also scared her as that would be something she never did before. She feared what could happens, and feared that after finally having such nice progress with him, that rushing things would put everything she worked so hard for in danger.

But there was Tia, and Pyrrha would do everything to protect her daughter. But she also didn't want it to be done just because of the dragonet, but because she was deeply in love with the knight. She knew he confessed to her out of his true feelings, but she didn't want to do anything that could put any doubt on their feelings. She was panicking hard when soft lips touched hers, calming her down completely.

"Thinking about the Festival?" Jaune whispered, and she nodded. "If you don't want to, we can talk with Ozpin or my family and find another way. I love you, so I'll do whatever I can to be sure you're happy."

"I love you too." She answered simply, and they kissed again, more passionately, but as silently as possible. She felt his arms around her, and felt desire for the lovable boy that pushed her from the cage fame created around her and showed her true happiness. Her fears were dispelled just like that. "I love you so much."

"Then, we just need to do things on our own pace and GAHH!" Jaune was cut off by Tia, the small girl flew from her next and was hugging tight on her parents.

"Sweet, what happened?" Pyrrha asked as she noticed she was afraid.

"I had a bad dream… Everyone was running from me, even you two…" She said with teary eyes. The two teens answered by hugging her back, caressing her head.

"We would never be afraid of you, honey. You're our precious daughter." Jaune said first, and Tia stared at them. Pyrrha nodded in agreement, and Tia smiled and purred as they caressed her head.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled as she kicked Ren hard, dropping him out of bed while everyone woke up.

Blake jumped of Yang as soon as she noticed where her head was, startling the brawler and make her fall of bed too. Ruby and Weiss jumped off bed at the same time, both girls blushing madly. Jaune, Pyrrha and Tia stared at the scene as they sat down, and started laughing out loud of the scene.

…

"Ozpin! Are you here to free me? I have being here for so long… I even finished my fourth doctorate thesis!" Oobleck said as he pointed to the scribbles in the walls. Ozpin was impressed he did all this. "It has being years since I saw the Sun…"

"Bart, you're here just for a few days. And you can leave anytime as long as you promise to leave Tia Arc Nikos alone. Look, if you promise, I'll talk with her parents to allow you to do some more _indirect_ research." Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug. Oobleck breathed in defeat.

"I failed Science…"

"I'm pretty sure Science will forgive you if you just observe from afar. I'm sure there is much to learn just with being able to let her live her life, instead of intruding on it." Ozpin affirmed and Oobleck finally gave in.

"Very well, I promise to not interfere on the subject's life."

"Good and you will apologize to her and her family, as well as Glynda. She had a lot of work trying to keep you out of jail."

"You're right. Well, I can consider I learned a valuable lesson this time." Oobleck said as he stroke his long beard.

"And what it is?" Ozpin asked, curious to see what the good doctor learned out of it.

"Dragon fire hurts." Oobleck answered and the headmaster suppressed a laugh. It was a lesson many people learned that month.

"Let's take you out of here. You will keep the beard?"

"What beard?"

…

"So, lady killer, about all the marriage thing…" Yang started as she and the rest was having breakfast. Suffice to say half the table blushed furiously.

"We will do a ceremony, something simple, since this will be more of a promise for the future than the real thing. And no, we won't discuss the after match, so drop it." Jaune said as he ate a slice of bacon.

"Oh, come on, you two need to tell us all the dirty details! You two are the first to marry! I was actually betting Rubes and Weiss-cream would be the first." Yang said, making Weiss let indignant sounds and Ruby blush madly.

"But Weiss, we still need to date first!" Ruby stated, making the heiress slap Yang's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Why you keep giving your sister weird ideas!" Weiss protested. "There's a proper order for those things!"

"First, vomit boy and P-Money here showed that isn't true. I mean, they had a daughter first. Second… You didn't deny Ruby and you might date in the future." Yang said with a big smirk, making Weiss let out small screams of indignation.

"I don't get it why so many rituals. If you like someone else, why not just marry outright?" Tia asked as she drunk her milk.

"Sharing your life is a huge commitment, Tia. People don't want to make a mistake and get hurt." Blake was the one to explain.

"Sounds like too much trouble." Tia answered as she used her tail to grab a sausage. "Why don't you…"

"Heya. So, I heard you two are now a thing." Emerald said as she approached the table. "I bet Tia is very happy."

"Hi, Emerald. I hope so, right, Tia?" Pyrrha asked her daughter, which was blushing madly as she stared at the old girl. The rest of the table suppressed chuckles and giggles over her reaction.

"Tia? That's really you?" Emerald asked as she surprised herself on the dragonet sudden growth. And she also was blushing a little.

"How many other dragon girls are walking around?" Weiss couldn't resist but tease the transfer student.

"Oh, maybe there are others! Ren, I want our own! Maybe a dragon boy! We are so going to the forest to search other eggs!" Ren shut Nora by putting a pancake on her mouth.

"Do I… look pretty?" Tia shyly asked to the mint haired girl.

"Y-yes. Very." Emerald answered and fidgeted a little, and blushed hard when Tia gave the sweetest smile possible. The thief tried to convince herself it was nothing, but the girl certainly was making her heart skip.

"T-thank you… I was wondering if… you would like to spend the day with me?" Yang was trying so hard to not tease them. Blake was helping by keeping a hand over the brawler's mouth.

"Oh… yes, sure… if your parents are OK with it." Emerald said, trying to understand why she promptly accepted it.

"Well, I'm not against it. Come with me, Emerald." Pyrrha said as she got up and took the red eyed girl to the bathroom.

"What mommy will do?" Tia asked, concerned over her crush.

"She'll just talk with her. Girl talk." Jaune said with a smile.

"Oh, I bet I know what exactly they will talk. 'If you hurt my daughter I'll show why I'm four times champion!' and such." Yang answered with a smirk, and Tia tilted her head.

"Why Emerald would hurt me. She's nice!" Tia defended, and everyone cooed her a little, making the dragonet blush. They started talking at the same time, and didn't notice when Cinder approached and coughed to get their attention.

"Oh, hi. You're Emerald's friend?" Ruby asked as she noticed the older girl.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Oh, she's having a talk with Pyrrha, you know, concerned mother stuff." Yang said and started chuckling looking at the shocked stare Cinder gave her.

"What?"

"It's because of this little cutie here!" Nora said as she somehow grabbed Tia by putting her hands under her arms and showed the dragonet to Cinder.

Tia stared at the older girl and blinked a few times.

Cinder stared back with a serious face.

Tia blushed a little.

Cinder glomped her and started rubbing her cheeks together, speaking in a childish voice.

"Oh my gosh! Sho cute! Look at your cute horns and tail!"

"Daddy, am I that cute?" Tia asked as Cinder still was hugging and rubbing her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Jaune answered simple.

"I need to dress you up! Goth dress, frilly dress, maid dress aaah!" Cinder squealed happily as she petted Tia. The table started laughing openly but the woman apparently didn't care.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked as she returned with Pyrrha and saw her boss acting like a fangirl over Tia.

"Emerald! Please tell me we can spend the day with such beautiful little thing!" Emerald was shocked to say the least. Her boss, the queen, was acting like a teenage girl. Pyrrha just rolled her eyes and sat by Jaune's side.

"Well, Pyrrha and I had… a talk. So if Tia so wishes, we can spend the day together." Emerald cautiously said, and the dragonet get off Cinder's grasp and hugged emerald happily, making the older girl blush.

"Very well, here Tia. Some spending, money for you." Pyrrha said as she lent some lien to the girl. "And Emerald, I hope we had an understanding."

"Y-yes. I'll take care of her." The mint haired girl promised and Pyrrha gave a mysterious smile.

"Good, you're to be back before nightfall. Have fun sweet, and call us for anything." Pyrrha stated and Cinder made a victory pose.

"Aww, I want to go out too…" Ruby lamented.

"We still have detention because of the Cardin thing. I just hope Prof. Port is not going to be there…" Blake stated hopefully.

…

"Oh, so the little Tia won't be here today…" Port stated disappointed he would not share his marvelous stories (according to him and her) with his 'granddaughter'.

"Sadly, Peter." Glynda Said with a big smile, happy that Port had no real reason to stay in detention with them.

"Oh well, Ozpin told me to give a small lecture to you all about violence. That reminds me of that one time…"

Glynda started planning the death of the headmaster, as well as everyone else in the room.

…

"Medical examination?" Doc Verd asked to Jaune and Pyrrha as the two teens sat in the room with her, clearly nervous.

"Well… You know Jaune and I are a couple, right?" The champion asked, and the Doc nodded with a mysterious smirk. "So, we decided to be sure we are both… healthy, just in case."

"Just in case of surprising sexy times?" Doc said and Jaune started choking on his own saliva, receiving pats from his girlfriend. "Well, I can do that. I can also provide you two with some needed things, unless you two plan to give Tia a little sibling sooner than later.

"Later!" Both said at the same time, and the Doc chuckled a little.

"I'm so happy for you two. What your parents said about it." A long silence took place. "You two didn't tell them yet?"

"My family probably already know… And are planning accordingly." Jaune said ominously.

"My mom! I forgot about her! She is probably furious!" Pyrrha said in panic, while Jaune hugged her to calm her down.

"How she reacted when you told you adopted Tia?" Doc questioned, and there was another long silence. "Oh, that will be fun."

…

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're too adorable!" Cinder celebrated as Tia walked around in a frilly dress with a parasol, while she and Emerald took pictures. "Now, which one?"

"Can I try the summer dress, Cinder-onee-sama?" Tia asked happily, and Cinder squealed as she gave the dress to the dragonet.

"Onee-sama?" Emerald questioned as she helped Tia to change.

"Let me have this, Emerald." Cinder affirmed simple.

"So, hmm, this is part of the plan or?" The thief questioned her boss.

"What plan?" Cinder asked as she checked her scroll. Emerald decided it was better to not remember her boss of her evil plans. Besides, Tia looked adorable in a frilly dress.

…

"Mom, please, calm down." Pyrrha said as her mother Thea was on the scroll, while Jaune sat by her side with his mother on his own scroll.

" _Pyrrha, I'm not mad at you because you and Jaune are dating. He's a good boy, and at least he has a good head on his shoulders and is from a good family. I'm worried about you adopting a girl when you're barely an adult!_ " Thea questioned, and Pyrrha sighed in understanding.

"Mrs. Nikos, I know this sound crazy, but we are in love with Tia, and we want to raise her. I know we are inexperienced, but that is why we hope to rely in our families." Jaune said, and Thea sighed.

" _Young man, I raised a daughter, and I know all the difficulties of the job. Ask your mother how difficult it is, even with help_."

" _She's right, Jauney. I raised seven girls and you. And I had help_." Sarah Arc stated, but had a more supportive smile. " _And you are in a unique situation_."

"I know, mom. That's why we are counting on our friends and family. Tia is a nice girl, and she loves us. I don't want to get separated from her." Jaune stated, and Thea nodded a little.

" _Look, you two just started dating, and I don't care what this stupid book of laws says…_ " Thea stated as she showed the big book on her hands. " _If you want to raise the girl, I'll help with what I can. If you need, I can even move there to babysit her, but I don't want motherhood to get in the way of your dreams, Pyrrha. I'm sure you have your own, Jaune._ "

"I promise you I will ask for help when needed, mom. Jaune will be by my side." Pyrrha said as both held hands. Thea smiled a little.

" _Do you plan to marry my daughter? And I mean a true marriage, not whatever this book says_." Pyrrha's mother asked, and Jaune hugged Pyrrha.

"Yes, Mrs. Nikos. I want to marry her after we graduate."

"I see. Look, I would go there if I could, but dealing with the press is driving me insane. So after the festival I'll go to Beacon to meet my… granddaughter." Thea said, still trying to get on her head she just turned into a grandmother.

" _So will us, Jauney. Your sisters can't stop talking about meeting their niece. And then we can talk more about your engagement_." Sarah spoke, and after a few more comments and goodbyes they finished talking.

"That went well." Jaune was the first to speak after the calls ended, and Pyrrha relaxed on his arms.

"Mom took it better that I expected." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you turned into a dragon or we got ourselves in a harem." Jaune said and she slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, you would like that, won't you?" She questioned, and he answered with a deep kiss.

"I have you. Besides, can you imagine me having a harem? I mean, what kind of events would get me one? Wearing glasses and not shaving?"

"That would be a good luck for you. Besides, I do think a few girls have a thing for you." Pyrrha said pinching his arm. "Which you won't try to discover who!"

"Like Yang?" Doc said with her own smirk.

…

"Bless you, Ms. Xiao long." Port said as Yang sneezed and he resumed his wild tale of his younger days.

"Someone talking about you?" Blake whispered.

"Maybe? Pyrrha is so lucky to not be here." Yang commented off handedly.

"Oh, envy of her? If you got Jaune first, it would be you out of here."

"Pffft, yeah, like me and vomit boy could work."

…

"And done. Results will be out in two days." Doc said as she finished her examinations. "You two are healthy young teenagers, my preliminary exams say. Here are some pills for you, Pyr, and some condoms for you Jauney."

"Thanks, Doc. Hope we can keep this talk private." Jaune said as he hid the condoms in his pocket.

"Oh, about that…"

"Hi, Jauney boy." Cardin said as he opened his curtains with a big smirk. Jaune groaned and Pyrrha panicked.

"Cardin… First, I'm sorry about your legs…"

"Its fine, your daughter already apologized in the name of everyone. And I was kind of a jerk to her. So let's forget about it."

"That is really mature of you. Thanks." Pyrrha said a little relieved.

"So… You two are going to bam-bam in the ham eh?" Cardin smirked, making both of them yell internally.

…

"You two look perfect! Now, make the pose!" Cinder said as both Emerald and Tia were wearing maid outfits.

"Cinder, do we have too?" Emerald asked while blushing a little.

"Yes." Cinder ordered and the thief made a heart with Tia's hand. Cinder squealed and took pictures.

"You l-look pretty…" Tia said, and Emerald blushed more.

"Now hug!" Cinder ordered.

…

"So Cardin is out of the infirmary?" Nora asked as they met Jaune and Pyrrha by the end of the day.

"Yes, he got out today. So you all are off detention." Pyrrha affirmed and everyone, including Glynda celebrated.

"So, he's not mad about all the leg breaking thing?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he isn't holding any of us on that, but…" Pyrrha started.

"Oh my gosh! You two ARE planning the do!" Yang said as she checked her scroll and saw the new hot rumor.

"He heard us talking about a completely private matter and its clear he wanted to have a little revenge." Jaune finished while pinching his nose.

"A matter we ARE NOT talking about!" Weiss said as she turned Yang's scroll off. "RIGHT, YANG!"

"Oh, I don't know. Look how pretty they look in red." Yang teased the two blushing teens.

"Please, can we not talk about our private life? We don't go around talking about all the rumors of what happens in your dorm." Pyrrha begged, and team RWBY stared at them.

"Wait, what do they say about us?" Weiss demanded to know.

"Oh, just that you all have kinky orgies, with all the yelling and all." Nora shouted, making team RWBY blush this time.

"That's it, it's official, I hate school." Blake said as she sighed.

"It's not that bad…" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Do not read the White Rose thread them." Nora suggested. It was them that Tia appeared wearing a gothic dress.

"Hey there." She said with Cinder behind her, and Emerald trying to hide behind them as she was still in the maid outfit. "Cinder-onee-sama took me to take many pictures in cute dresses!"

"Onee-sama?" They all asked.

"Why I didn't think of that…" Blake and Weiss murmured together.

"It's just a nickname. Your daughter was utterly adorable. I'll send the pictures to her scroll later." Cinder said proudly.

"OK? As long as you had fun..." Jaune said as he petted his daughter.

"She can keep the dress. So, now that she was delivered safely, we better return to our room." Cinder walked away. Tia hugged Emerald and smiled shyly.

"I had lots of fun, Emerald."

"Me too, Tia. Me too." Emerald confessed and hugged back, gaining many 'awwws' from the crowd. Emerald rolled her eyes and left while waving at Tia. Yang didn't waste her time in teasing the dragonet.

"Awww, look who got a girlfriend!"

"G-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?!" Tia stuttered with a might blush. "She isn't my g-g-g-g-g…"

"Who was saying it was us that complicated things?" Yang kept the teasing while hugging Tia. "Come on, little one, just say you like her. I think she likes you too."

"She does?" Tia asked hopefully.

"Not if she wants to keep her limbs." Pyrrha murmured, but Jaune hugged his girlfriend.

"Pyrrha, we agreed to only bring bodily harm if she makes our daughter sad. Otherwise we will just have to scare her a little more." Jaune prompted.

"Wait, how this even works? I mean, Tia is just a few weeks old, how we know she is even legal?" Blake asked the most practical question.

"Hmm… that is a good question. Let me consult the Great Book of Laws of Remnant." Jaune said as he took the conveniently placed book in the corridor. "Dragon's legal age… dragon's legal age… dragon's legal age. Ah, here it is. 'The legal age for a dragon is when they fucking say so because I won't tell them otherwise.' I never knew you could use the f-word in legal documents…"

"Whoever wrote this book have a wicked sense of humor… And never had a dragon daughter." Pyrrha scoffed as she angrily stared at the law.

"What 'legal age' means?" Tia questioned.

"We will tell you… when we think you're old enough." Pyrrha stated while Tia pouted.

"So, what fucking means?"

…

…

…

"I'm so killing whoever wrote that law." Jaune affirmed.

…

 **A.N.: So, Volume 3 started, and first episode biggest revelation is that Ren and Nora are orphans, what explain why they have being together for so long despite their different personalities. It changes a lot of what people thought of them when you think they were raised together and helping each other as family.**

 **Otherwise nothing in the first episode changes how we see the characters and added nothing to the overall canon. It's clear the new teams are there just to fill slots in the tournament, so don't expect them to get any story. I wonder how Jaune will perform in battle now, since he has being training. I don't expect him to become a badass out of the bat, but I'll be disappointed if he also keeps being a punch bag for the other opponents. Also, they need to show more of his tactical mind on the show.**

 **All in all it was a good start, but too early to say anything deeper.**


	10. Finally!

"Pyrrha, for the last time, relax." Coco said as she helped doing the champion's makeup for the Festival. Meanwhile Yang helped fixing her hair, while Blake and Velvet fixed her witch of the woods costume.

"But today is the day, I'll get married to the man I love and I want everything to be perfect and what if something happens? What if the White Fang attacks? Or Nora eats too much candy or…" Yang put two fingers on Pyrrha's lips, silencing the girl.

"Pyrrha, who are you marrying with?"

"Jaune…" The champion blushed and smiled as she thought of her adorkable knight.

"Exactly. That guy would never marry you if he didn't love you as much as you love him. So, calm down. We will do whatever we can to make this ceremony a success, and before tomorrow, you and he will be the first of us to tie the knot." Yang said without any teasing and a serious face, and Pyrrha finally calmed down and relaxed.

"I wonder if Jaune is as nervous as you." Velvet commented.

"Knowing vomit boy he's probably having a meltdown." Yang said and they laughed a little. The champion felt better knowing her lover probably was at least as nervous as her.

…

"I can't believe you're so calm." Sun commented as he ate a chocolate covered frozen banana, and Jaune just sat there waiting Ren and Neptune finishing dressing up in their costumes.

"I already got a daughter. The marriage feels more like a detail now. Besides, I'm marrying Pyrrha, so I'm sure she is taking it as cool as ice." Jaune commented as he exchanged messages in his scroll.

"True, Pyrrha always had a good head on her shoulders. She's marrying you after all." Ren commented as he finally finished dressing up as Loki. Jaune chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm lucky to have met such amazing woman. I couldn't be happier." Jaune said as he finished the message and smiled. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm all ready." Neptune answered as he appeared dressed as future Trunks from DBZ.

"You took a lot of time for such simple costume." Jaune wondered as he fixed his dragoon helmet.

"It takes time to be this cool." Neptune answered and Sun just rolled his eyes. "By the way, where's our favorite dragon girl?"

"Emerald took her, Ruby, Nora and Weiss to Trick or Treat on the city." Jaune explained.

"Wait… Weiss?" Neptune asked, surprised the aristocratic girl would do such mundane thing.

"Yeah, she said something about 'finally doing it'." Jaune answered back.

"Is it wise to let Nora around candy?" Sun asked as he fixed his Goku costume and opened the door.

"No, but this is the only time of the year NO ONE can stop her and her candy eating. All we can do is minimize the damage." Ren said in a rather ominous tone. As they got out, they met the girls outside.

"Pyrrha… Wow… just… you are so wow…" Jaune said as he stared at his bride. She blushed and offered her hand to him, and he took it. It took a few seconds before everyone else started cooing them

"Come on, love birds, let's go party!" Yang led them all to the school yard. "I bet Ruby isn't having as much fun as us!"

…

"I bet Yang isn't having as much fun as us!" Ruby proudly declared as her group walked down the streets, all of them with bags half full of candy.

"This is indeed quite fun. But I wish people stopped calling me your younger sister…" Weiss said as she walked by Ruby's side.

"Let them think it, the younger they think you are the most likely you get candy. The only good thing of being small." Nora said as she carried her rather big candy bag.

"Thanks for coming with us again, Emmy." Tia said with a small blush as she walked hand to hand with Emerald, the older girl dressed as a pirate, also blushing a little. She was finally realizing she might be liking the dragonet way too much.

"No problem. You said some friends you met in the city would come over?" Emerald asked, curious to know who would be those people.

"Let us commence with an All-Out Attack." They turned to see Penny approaching, dressed in a very realistic Aigis from Persona 3 outfit.

"Penny!" Ruby and Tia celebrated and hugged the android.

"Glad to see you two again, friends. Your costumes are rather well done!" Penny commented and then stared at Emerald. "I don't think I'm familiar with her, tough."

"Oh, yeah. Penny, this is my friend Emerald. She's so awesome! Emmy, my friend Penny." The two girls exchanged handshakes, and the mint haired girl was surprised with the strength Penny showed to posses.

"Nice to meet you, Penny."

"Your girlfriend is indeed beautiful, Tia." The android spoke, making both girls fume while Ruby and Weiss giggled.

"G-G-G-G-G-G… We aren't dating!" Tia explained, but keeping an eye on her crush.

"Oh, I see, but I thought you said in your last message you wanted…" Tia used her tail to cover Penny's mouth.

"Anyway, let's grab more candy." Tia grabbed Penny and took her to the next house, while Ruby and Nora followed and giggled.

"You know, you two do make a cute couple… Emmy." Weiss teased before walking away, while Emerald fumed hard at that.

…

Tia got separated from her friends as she stopped to see if she got any Dust crystal. Sadly for her, Dust crystals weren't something handled over on the Festival. So she got really happy when she found a lollipop and thought it was Dust.

"Oh, red Dust! On a stick!" She celebrated and unwrapped it, but as she was about to put it on her mouth someone took it, a man in bowler hat and with a cane, surrounded by guys in black suits and red ties. "Hey!"

"Wow, that's one good costume, kid. But you shouldn't be alone so late." Roman stated as he examined the lollipop.

"Hey, that is mine!"

"Not anymore." He put the lollipop on his mouth. "Hmm, cherry."

"You thief!"

"Ahahahaha. And what you're going to do kid?" Tia growled and grabbed a red Dust crystal from the pocket on the inside of her costume and ate it, her horns becoming red as well.

Then she flared double fire against Roman and his group. The goons had their hair and hats on fire, and started to run around begging to stop being on fire. Roman stood there trying to figure out what happened. He knew that wasn't special effects as he felt the hit, and clearly his men were on fire. But he still was feeling a heat on the top of his head.

He took his bowler hat and examined it. Yes, on fire.

But he still was feeling heat on the top of his head, which meant.

"Oh great, I'm on fire. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" then he started running around with his goons, and Tia just walked away.

…

At Beacon, everyone was coming to the yards were a huge bonfire was put in the middle, several food carts were spread and a band played in the stage. Jaune and Pyrrha walked hand in hand, their attentions completely focused on each other. Velvet and Coco were wearing space marine costumes, while Yatsu was dressed as the Great Book of Laws of Remnant, and was probably the most creative costume.

He had competition though, as both Oobleck and Port dressed as Ozpin, while Ozpin himself dressed as Glynda, proving he indeed had a sense of humor. Team CRDL all dressed like Roman Torchwick, and walked around in a rather exaggerated fashion, gaining many laughs along the way. Peach was dressed as Sakura from Sakura Cardcaptor, and was having to deal with lots of fangirls trying to hug and pet her.

"Where's Fox?" Blake asked as the group decided to eat something.

"He hates the Festival of Dragons. Something about people thinking his normal looks is a costume and desserts being unnatural. I decided to not question it." Coco said as she grabbed a hot dog.

"Oh well, more food for us." Yang celebrated as she got a corndog.

"You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Blake questioned as she had fish and fries.

"Of course I am." Yang winked and gave a loud bite on the corn dog, and several boys around that were watching maliciously cringed as she chewed it happily.

"Good evening." They turned to see Cinder, dressed as Queen of Hearts, approaching with Mercury, dressed as Sephiroth from FFVII.

"Sephiroth! DA! Da dada DADA!" Sun and Yang sang together, prompting everyone but Mercury to giggle and laugh.

"I'll hear this a lot tonight, won't I?"

"Yep." Yang answered while laughing.

"I heard we will have quite the ceremony tonight." Cinder asked, and Pyrrha blushed while Jaune pulled her closer.

"Yeah, more of an engagement ceremony than anything." Jaune answered and would have kissed Pyrrha if their costumes allowed them to.

"Ah, I see. And where's your lovely daughter?"

"I'm here, Cinder-onee-sama." Tia waved as she returned with the rest of the girls, including Penny and Neo dressed as Zorro, with black hair in pig tails and green eyes. Tia recognized her by the smell, but promised the multicolored girl to not tell anyone who she was (especially near Yang). Cinder tried her best to keep her composure near everyone's favorite dragon girl…

And failed miserably.

"I can't believe you can be this cute! This should be a crime!" Cinder yelled as she glomped Tia.

"Let me check the Great Book of Laws!" Yang shouted as she 'opened' Yatsu costume (just the cover moved to reveal a page full of gibberish. "Nope, not a crime. She can be even cuter."

"She gets cuter, and Emmy will have to get a stick." Ruby teased Emerald.

"Emmy?" Half of them questioned.

"Onee-sama?" The other wondered.

"Who's Zorro girl?" Yang asked and Neo made the pose with her sword.

"A friend I met in the city the other day. She's really nice but don't talk much. She said she wanted to be referred as El Zorro." Tia said, and Yang just shrugged, to Neo's relieve. She was there to have fun, not a rematch. "Daddy, mommy, look at how much candy we got!"

"You really got a lot. Why you don't take your friends and drop the bags in our room so we can have fun tonight?" Pyrrha said, and the girl nodded, grabbing Emerald by her hand and guiding her back to their room, make Pyrrha sigh a little but smile.

"Awww, she got a girlfriend already. Children grow up so fast." Yang said, and then she hugged Ruby for the smaller girl chagrin. "Promise me you will stay cute and small and without girlfriends forever!"

"Yang! Stop it! I drink milk!" Ruby protested before running away to leave her own bag on her room.

"Weiss, make her happy."

"I hate you so much!" The heiress stomped off to drop her own bag, followed by Penny and Neo.

"While that was mostly entertaining, Mercury and I will take a look around. Tell Emerald she can enjoy her night." Cinder said as they moved out to the other side of the yard. When they were fair enough to not be heard, Mercury decided to make a question to Cinder.

"So, I was wondering when we would resume our plans."

"What plans?" Cinder questioned, her plans all about forgotten as her mind was filled with images of Tia in cute dresses.

…

The party heated up sooner than later. Part was because too many people thought Yang's costume was an invitation and she answered according: by punching some sense on them and scaring the rest. Nora couldn't wait to try some of her candy, and now was in a sugar rush that they were certain was about to break the rules of space and time. Ren could only run after her.

And as the night advanced, Pyrrha's nerves started acting again. It wasn't as bad because Jaune was always with her, ensuring her that she didn't wish anything but marries him. It was the honeymoon that was worrying her, as she tried to convince herself she was ready, and she couldn't point what she was afraid of.

That was when she felt Jaune pulling her away from the crowd and into the woods behind the yard. Her heart beat faster as she tried to imagine what he would want with her in a secluded place, and that was when her mind wondered to a very kinky place and she blushed. Would he just skip the ceremony and go direct to the 'marriage' old style part?

 _I'M NOT READY!_

They stopped under a big oak, and Jaune kept staring up, while Pyrrha stared at her feet, wondering what he was waiting for. That was when she heard a weird whistle, and when she stared up she jumped on Jaune's arms as a missile landed on the front of them.

"The hell!?" She shouted, and then blushed as Jaune laughed and hold her bridal style.

"Let's wait for after the ceremony, shall we?" The boy said as he gently put her down, going to the missile and opening a compartment. "Micaela will be happy to know her ballistic system works."

"Wait, your sister?" She asked, and then Jaune kneeled in front of her and offered a beautiful golden ring with blue and red gems on it to her, making her tear up and go speechless.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you have being my partner, best friend and the person I love for so long now, that I can only imagine my life with you. I want to ask if you would marry me?" Jaune said simple, avoiding long speeches. Pyrrha couldn't answer, except by offering her hand so he gently slid the ring on her finger. He got up and removed his helmet and her hat, and they kissed.

 _Why I was so afraid?_

She hugged him tighter, and they kissed for as long as their friends allowed from the trees before they started giggling and cheering. Pyrrha and Jaune just ignored them and kept kissing, at least until it got really heated up and Weiss had to separate them.

…

Tia was having her on dilemma at the moment.

She was trying to decide if she should chomp the head off the guy who was openly flirting with her Emmy. Her parents said she couldn't do it and she was a good girl, but she couldn't help but feel jealousy. Emerald wasn't pleased with the guy flirting either, so when she got the chance she pickpocket the guy and took Tia away with her, the dragonet happy they were holding hands but sad Emerald looked unhappy. They stopped in a calm corner of the Festival and sat to calm down.

"I wish those guys could take a hint." Emerald commented and Tia gave her the drink she was holding, and the thief drank it happily. "Thanks, hun. I just wanted to have fun."

"Sorry…" Tia said a bit dejected, and Emerald realized what was happening and held the dragonet's hands with hers.

"No! It's not you! You have being the best part of my night! I just… I just wish it was just us." Tia blushed hard at the comment, and was wondering what to do.

Until Neo came from behind and pushed Emerald into Tia, and the two girls touched lips.

Both girls stared at each other in surprise, too shocked to react and a little too pleased to separate immediately, but in the end they did, both touching their lips with their fingers while Neo smiled evilly and satisfied before disappearing in the night.

"Now I know why mommy and daddy love to kiss so much." Tia whispered to herself and smiled.

"Pyrrha is murdering me." Emerald murmured, but couldn't hide the fact she also enjoyed the simple kiss.

"Emmy?" Tia asked, and Emerald smiled, making the two girls start giggling.

"Let's keep this a secret, OK?" The thief winked, and Tia winked back.

…

"Ren, I regret everything…" Nora said as she finally crash of sugar overdose and laid down on his lap.

"At least she didn't destroy anything, but I think some third years won't be able to sleep so soon." Weiss commented.

"That is because Ruby kept going behind them and whispering 'soon' behind them as Nora threatened them." Blake explained, but she did have a great time laughing at others misfortune.

"So, hmm, when's that ceremony thing again? I really want to see Jaune and Pyrrha's marriage. I bet a fifty he will trip once." Sun said, and they started betting on how many times Jaune would trip.

 _ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THE CEREMONY OF UNIONSHIP WILL START SOON. PLEASE, CAN JAUNE ARC AND PYRRHA NIKOS MEET WITH MS. GOODWITCH AT THE ENTRANCE?_

"Ren… THIS. IS. HAPPENING!"

…

And indeed it was.

Glynda, dressed as Saber Lilly from Fate/stay night, conducted the ceremony, as Jaune and Pyrrha walked towards the stage holding hands, while everyone cooed them, making both blushing hard. Jaune didn't trip, but Ren cried like a little girl seeing his best friends marrying. Not that he was the only one as Weiss, Blake and Velvet also was tearing up. Nora, Ruby and Tia were jumping in excitement as the two teenagers stood before the blonde teacher.

"They say loves come from unexpected places. Legend says one day a dragoon knight married a witch, instead of the princess he saved. That's because he realized that the one that always supported him, always was there for him, and was the witch. And in the end that is all a union between two people is about: supporting each other, helping dreams come true and bringing joy to your own lives. Jaune Arc, why do you want to unite with Pyrrha Nikos?"

"I want to be with her because she never gave up on me, because she made me a true warrior and because I love her." Jaune said simple, but his voice filled with devotion towards her.

"Pyrrha Nikos, why you want to unite with Jaune Arc?"

"Because he saw beyond my name and fame, because he filled my life with happiness, because he gave me all I ever wanted to, I want to unite with him." She answered, her eyes tearing up. Glynda then took both her hat and his helmet off.

"Do you marry out of love?"

"Yes." Both answered with bright smiles on their faces.

"Do you promise to respect and support for as long as this love last?"

"Yes."

"Then as the traditions of old state, I marry you."

And with that, Jaune and Pyrrha kissed and married, and lived happily forever after.

…

…

…

"Now?" Tia asked whispering to Nora as the hammer wielder gave a small pack to the dragonet.

"Now!"

Tia ate a multicolored pack of Dust powder and flew high on the sky, firing a series of multicolored balls of Dust fire, thunder, ice and all kinds of pretty effects, gaining the attention of everyone beneath her. After she used all her Dust infused fire, she landed near her friends with a big smile.

"Nora…" Ren said, but the energetic girl just booped his nose.

"That was a thing. Wait…. Where are the newlyweds?" Yang asked, and in fact both of them disappeared during the 'fireworks'. Yang started smirking.

"Don't you dare say it!" Weiss growled as she covered Tia's ears.

"Yang, no!" Blake begged.

"I swear to heavens I'll smack you!" Ruby growled.

"Oh, I bet there is lots of smacking going right now." Ruby smacked her sister.

…

Pyrrha didn't care anymore.

She was a married woman now, and she just wanted to have Jaune.

They were kissing passionately as she dragged him back to the dorms, just wanting to take the chance and claim what was rightfully hers. She would be lying if she never dreamed about this, and Jaune as well was eager to fill her desires. They stumbled at the door, and she simple used her Semblance to hack the door open. Jaune gently laid her on the bed, and removed the heavy dragoon armor, and she also took her own costume off.

They stared at each other as moonlight filled the room, and she smiled, making him relax.

"So, Ms. Arc Nikos, was our marriage of your liking?" Jaune asked as he lay with her, caressing her body.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that, Arc Nikos. But I hope our next ceremony to beat this one." She answered then kissing him.

"That includes the wedding night?" He asked, and she simple pushed him down and got on top.

"You bet."

…

A few hours later, the group returned to their dorms. Coco and Yatsu, carrying a sleepy Velvet, separated from them first, then Emerald and Neo, with Tia giving her crush a goodnight kiss on the cheek, receiving a few cooing. With that out of the way, Yang rushed as fast as she could to tease Jaune and Pyrrha, while Blake and Weiss tried to hold her back.

"Come on! You know they did it and that you all want to know how it was!" Yang said, her speed not being reduced as she dragged her monochrome friends.

"Come on, Yang! It's their wedding night! Let them have it!" Ruby demanded.

"Besides, Ren and Nora will sleep with us tonight, and we are all tired!" Weiss claimed, really not interested in knowing what happened that night. Soon they stood before the doors to their rooms.

"Well, I won't interrupt them. Blake, are they at it yet?" The catgirl sighed at her partners' antics, but stared at JNPR's door. No sound from there. On the other hand…

…

"That was really good." Pyrrha said with a smile as she rested her naked form on Jaune, kissing his chest a little.

"It was. I never expected you to be so flexible." He answered, and both chuckled a little.

"Well, my partner, my husband really worked hard to make me happy."

"Only the best for you, love. You know, we really need to talk with Nora. I don't even know how and when she nailed that bed on the ceiling." Jaune commented, and Pyrrha looked up to see a bed hanging up them with ropes.

"Jaune… That wasn't Nora. It was Ruby."

"When did she do it? How she entered our dorm?" Jaune wondered.

"Jaune, she didn't rope a bed on our dorm. She roped a bed in her dorm."

"But this is…" Jaune stared to the side to see a improvised bunker bed with stacked books. "…not our room…. Oh no."

"Look, let's get out before they come back! Even because this bed is..."

"MY. BED." Weiss growled as she opened the door and turned the lights on, forcing Jaune and Pyrrha to cover themselves with the sheets. "MY. BED."

"Well, it seems Jaune and Pyrrha…" Yang put her sunglasses. "…wrapped it up. Eh? Right?"

…

After that night, a legend started that a banshee lived in Beacon, and her blood curling screams could be heard even from the city of Vale, as well as the screams of their victims.

…

 **A.N.: So, I plan to do one last chapter for this story in November. It was really fun to write it up. ^^**

 **Actually, this story would be a Jaune x Yang pairing, with Yang breaking Crocea Mors and freeing a spirit inside it that would call the blondes her parents, but I decided to go with Pyrrha for it because I love Arkos too.**

 **But now I have the idea of doing this story again, but with Yang as the mother of a dragon girl, and will be a little different than this one, since the daughter will have a different personality, and there will be the entire dynamic between them and Jaune.**

 **If you are a fan of** _ **Journey into the Stars**_ **, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I know how I want to finish that story; need just to get in the right mood for it. Thanks for your patience.**

 **PS: decided to finish this story here. Couldn't find anyway I liked to finish it any other way. Hope you all enjoyed it like this anyway. ^^**


End file.
